


Odi et Amo

by Juniper_goblinfly



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_goblinfly/pseuds/Juniper_goblinfly
Summary: Una " What If...? ", nel caso in cui Esmeralda avesse preferito salvarsi la vita, piuttosto che la forca.Dal testo:- Ah! Il tuo corpo! - Rise amaramente lui - Cosa me ne faccio di un involucro? Amare il corpo e non lo spirito è una cosa che farebbe il tuo Capitano, non io! -- Smettetela di parlare male del mio Phoebus! -- Phoebus, Phoebus, Phoebus! Non esce altra parola dalla tua bocca! Phoebus o il tuo odio per me! Perché mi odi, mi disprezzi, sì, lo vedo dai tuoi occhi. Uccidimi con quello sguardo, falla finita, ti scongiuro, ma risparmiami questa continua tortura, ragazzina zingara! -





	1. I

\- Un'ultima volta: vuoi essere mia? -

 

Lui la trafisse con lo sguardo, tenendole le mani nelle sue, che erano gelide come la pietra sotto i piedi nudi della piccola. Aveva fiamme in quelle pupille, che la fecero tremare e voltare lo sguardo verso la Grève, lá dove sarebbe stata impiccata a beve. La fanciulla scosse la testa, mordendosi le labbra.  
C'era uno strano dolore in lei, quello che prova un malato che sa quanto poco tempo gli rimanga da vivere. Lei non era malata, ma sapeva che non le restavano che poche ore, poi sarebbe morta.  
I primi raggi del sole cominciavano già ad illuminarli entrambi, poi lei schiuse le labbra. Ciò che uscì dalla sua bocca non era la risposta che il prete avrebbe desiderato.

 

\- No. -

 

Sussurrò, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla forca. Forse, però, seguirlo le avrebbe permesso di salvarsi la vita e, successivamente, avrebbe pensato a come fuggire.  
Sentì l'uomo lasciarle le mani e allontanarsi a passi svelti, ringhiando di rabbia e dolore. Frollo si passò una mano sulla fronte, pronto a raggiungere le guardie armate che, ormai, infestavano Parigi come ratti, alla ricerca della fanciulla, per consegnarla a loro. Ma prima che potesse svoltare l'angolo sentì qualcosa frenarlo, un peso al braccio destro, che lo tirava verso il basso. Non seppe nemmeno lui perché, ma gli venne fatto di pensare che, abbassando lo sguardo, avrebbe trovato Lucifero in persona a tirarlo verso l'Inferno. Oh! Si sarebbe lasciato volentieri trascinare da lui in quella voragine di fuoco e ghiaccio!  
Abbassando lo sguardo, però, incontró, invece che le fiamme dell'Abisso, due grandi occhi neri, supplichevoli e spaventati.

 

\- Non voglio morire... -

 

Quelle parole, quasi impercettibili, sussurrate dalla boccuccia di rosa della gitana, ebbero il potere di sciogliere nel petto dell'arcidiacono la rabbia che si era raggrumata poco prima al suo rifiuto. Quel sentimento fluì via dalla sua cassa toracica, attraverso un profondo sospiro. Ciò fece fremere la ragazza, come ogni volta. Quell'uomo la terrorizzava, ma era la sua unica speranza e, ora, si aggrappava a lui, perché questo voleva dire rimanere aggrappata alla vita, che lei tanto amava. Non voleva ancora andarsene: aveva tanti posti da vedere, tante cose da fare e poi doveva tornare dal suo Phoebus, lui che l'avrebbe salvata e protetta una volta per tutte.  
Era un giusto compromesso per la zingara: avrebbe assecondato quel prete maledetto, poi sarebbe scappata, appena le acque si fossero calmate, ma, in ogni caso, non avrebbe mai permesso a quelle mani così fredde, a quell'uomo che ripugnava, di toccarla.

 

\- Vieni. -

 

Le disse con voce secca e profonda, che nascondeva il tumulto che provava. Si calò il cappuccio sulla testa e prese la ragazza sotto il suo braccio, coprendola con il mantello, di modo che venisse nascosta ad occhi indiscreti mentre la portava al sicuro. Quella vicinanza scatenò in entrambi due reazioni opposte: l'uno avvampò, scaldato improvvisamente dalla pelle di lei, così vicina e profumata. Gli faceva ribollire il sangue tutta quella bellezza e, se avesse potuto, se solo avesse avuto il coraggio - o la sfrontatezza - per farlo, l'avrebbe presa lì, su quel selciato. Ma no, cosa andava pensando! Quelli erano i pensieri di un uomo che non aveva mai provato i piaceri della carne e a lui non bastava, voleva ancor di più i piaceri dello spirito.  
L'altra, invece, era disgustata da quella vicinanza, spaventata da quel mantello nero che, come le tenebre della cella in cui era stata rinchiusa, la coprivano. In più il tocco sulla spalla di lei di quelle mani che, in cuor suo, si diceva, avrebbe poi fatto tagliare dal suo bel Capitano, la faceva tremare coma una foglia al vento. Sopportò, fino a che non si sentì quella mano scendere sulla schiena, con una delicatezza che nessuno, nemmeno i suoi fratelli o Clopin le avevano mai riservato. Eppure tutto ciò le fece rimpiangere il capestro e, se non avesse sentito il rumore degli zoccoli e delle armature tintinnanti farsi sempre più forte e vicino, avrebbe volentieri urlato.  
Quella mano sulla schiena fece in modo che lei scivolasse dietro l'uomo, che la fece premere contro il muro, in quella via buia in cui si trovavano. I cuori di entrambi galoppavano nei loro petti, con la stessa velocità, con la stessa paura.

_Ecco, ho sbagliato tutto!_

_Si disse la Esmeralda._

_Ora mi farà sua!_

Invece l'arcidiacono non si voltò verso di lei, ma aderì completamente al suo corpo, nascondendola alla vista con la sua statura e il mantello. Una delle manine di lei era posata sulla sua scapola e Frollo poteva sentirla chiaramente, anche attraverso tutti quegli strati di stoffa grezza. Si disse che doveva rimanere lucido e non lasciarsi andare, per il momento, a strane fantasie, o sarebbero morti entrambi. Tutto dipendeva da lui. Si disse, per distogliere l'attenzione da quella leggera pressione sul suo corpo, dall'idea dei suoi seni premuti dolcemente contro la sua schiena, che un passo falso li avrebbe condannati entrambi e non poteva permettere che uccidessero quella ragazza. Avrebbe permesso che impiccassero lui, quella sarebbe stata la sua giusta punizione, ma non lei. mai.  
Il rombo degli zoccoli si fermò proprio davanti a loro, così Frollo alzó il volto, scrutando coloro che lo sovrastavano da sopra le loro cavalcature.

 

\- Tu! - intimò uno di loro, piuttosto giovane e sprovveduto - Cosa ci fai per strada a queste ore del mattino? -

 

Disse con voce di chi è abituato a dare ordini.

 

\- Bada bene, ragazzo, la tua lingua ti caccerà nei guai. -

 

Il prete si tolse il cappuccio, mostrando così il volto. I suoi occhi lanciavano saette, la mascella contratta lasciava trasparire un certo fastidio per il tono che l'altro aveva usato. Il soldatuccio sbiancò e cominciò a balbettare scuse.

 

\- Vattene, ragazzo, non ho nulla che possa interessarti. -

 

Gli intimò con voce bassa, uno di quei toni che, tra uomini, fanno capire subito chi dei due comanda. Il ragazzotto con l'armatura fremette, percependo subito quel chiaro segnale, ma non cedette.

 

\- Cerchiamo una zingara, signore. - fece un cenno con la testa a quell'ultima parola, come a sottolineare l'importanza che vi attribuiva e la sua sottomissione - L'avete vista? -

 

A quella domanda il prete assunse un'espressione furibonda, rosso di collera, e digrignò i denti, come un lupo che, così, mostra all'altro la propria forza. Era un chiaro segno che invitava l'uomo sul cavallo a non sfidarlo.

 

\- Una zingara, dite? Io che sono uomo di chiesa avrei, secondo voi, a che fare con quella razza? Oh, non state forse osando troppo? -

 

Esclamò in tono furente, battendosi una mano sul petto.

 

\- Monsignor arcidiacono, pensavo solo che, passando di qui, avreste potuto vederla e... -

 

Claude Frollo non lo lasciò finire. Alzò una mano, segno che quella conversazione, per lui, era conclusa.

 

\- Vattene, prima che ti faccia impiccare per aver insultato l'arcidiacono di Josas. -

 

Se lo sguardo avesse potuto uccidere, in quel momento quel minuscolo drappello sarebbe morto all'istante sotto gli occhi del prete. Il ragazzo deglutì, cominciando a sentire attorno al collo la corda che lo soffocava. Fece segno ai suoi di procedere e scomparvero come erano venuti.  
Solo quando non sentì più il rumore da loro prodotto, Frollo si staccò dal muro, osservando la ragazzina che si accasciava al suolo con viso terreo. Esmeralda aveva trattenuto il respiro per tutto il tempo, temendo che, alla fine, lui potesse consegnarla alle guardie, solo per il piacere di vederla impiccata. Egli si piegò su di lei, sollevandola piano per le braccia. A quel nuovo contatto la gitana sentì che le mani dell'uomo non era più fredde come prima. Se solo avesse saputo che era per lei, che faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene dello sventurato prete, se solo avesse saputo che quel calore non era altro che il prodotto dell'amore che lui provava.

 

\- Se ne sono andati, stai tranquilla. -

 

Disse con voce dolce, in netto contrasto con il tono che aveva usato prima. Sembrava una persona completamente diversa, ora. Lei lo fissò ancora con quei suoi occhi neri, pieni di lacrime che però non voleva far uscire.  
Riuscirono a tornare a Notre Dame senza troppi intoppi, anche se lei, di tanto in tanto, sembrava opporre resistenza, mugolando e lamentandosi. Tutti i soldati erano defluiti dal sagrato della cattedrale, intenti a cercare la ragazza per le vie della città. Frollo la condusse in alto, fino al suo studio, dove sarebbe stata al sicuro, almeno finché non avesse trovato un posto migliore dove nasconderla. Mentre salivano la scala a chiocciola vennero raggiunti anche da Quasimodo, felice di vederli entrambi, soprattutto la gitana. Anche lei fu felice di vederlo, nonostante non riuscisse ancora a guardarlo in faccia, ma poteva contare sulla sua protezione, nel caso il prete avesse cercato di usarle forza. Frollo e Quasimodo si scambiarono qualche gesto nella loro lingua dei segni, poi si separarono: uno salì e l'altro scese.

 

\- Dove mi portate? -

 

Pigolò la ragazza, che fino ad allora non aveva aperto bocca o, almeno, non aveva parlato direttamente al prete. Si era limitata a sussurrare di tanto in tanto il nome del suo Capitano e, tante volte lo ripeteva, tanti erano gli aghi che si conficcavano nel cuore del prete.

 

\- Nel mio studio. Lì sarai al sicuro.-

 

La sua voce era distante, fredda, non calda come quando l'aveva aiutata ad alzarsi. Perché, si chiese lei. Non capiva e non immaginava quei terremoti che frantumavano l'animo e la mente del povero arcidiacono.

 

\- Non sarò al sicuro se sono con voi. -

 

L'uomo le aprì la porta che dava sullo strano stanzino ingombro delle cose più strane, di libri e alambicchi. È davvero uno stregone, si disse la ragazza, mentre lui sospirava all'ennesimo fitta di dolore per le parole della piccola.

 

\- Pensa quello che vuoi, ragazza. -

 

Le fece un cenno con la testa, in direzione del letto in un angolo.

 

\- Siediti.-

 

Pronunciando quella parola i suoi occhi brillarono, forse di lussuria, ma non ci è dato saperlo. Lei sembrò ritrovare la tenacia che aveva sempre avuto, lo guardò con rabbia e disprezzo, lanciandosi contro di lui e battendogli i pugni sul petto. Non che credesse di fargli male, ma ci sperava. Ella non sapeva quanto gliene aveva fatto, seppur non fisico. Quello del prete era un corpo martoriato da ferite invisibili, che si estendevano fino alla sua anima. Ormai non era altro che un edificio cadente che, presto o tardi, sarebbe diventato polvere sotto la pioggia battente delle parole della zingara.

 

\- No! Lasciatemi andare, non sarò vostra! -

 

Gli soffiò in faccia, come una gatta. Lui, con tutta la calma che aveva, le prese i polsi e la costrinse a sedersi sul letto.

 

\- Stammi a sentire. - la sua voce era calma, eppure sembrava quasi disperata. - Non ti voglio. Voglio saperti salva e controllare quei piedi. -

 

La gitana rimase con le labbra socchiuse, immobile, mentre lo guardava con stupore. Ora non lottava più, nonostante la paura continuasse ad aleggiarle nel cuore. Era un essere tanto strano, quel prete, che lei non sapeva più cosa pensare. Sapeva passare dalla freddezza più assoluta ad una dolcezza infinita, fino a quelle piccolezze che, anche se lei non lo voleva ammettere, la lusingavano.

 

\- I miei piedi? -

\- Stai buona. Sanguini... Devi esserti tagliata mentre venivamo in qua. Potevi dirmelo, ti avrei trasportata.-

 

Lei arricciò il naso, mostrando i denti.

 

\- Io vi odio! -

 

Glielo urlò in faccia, anche se non c'entrava in quel momento. Voleva solo ferirlo, fargli capire che per lei lui non era nulla, se non un incubo che la spaventava e che voleva cacciare per sempre. Ma il suo aiuto le serviva...

 

\- E io ti amo. -

 

Frollo distolse lo sguardo, lasciandole andare i polsi, su cui le sue dita lunghe avevano disegnato alcuni segni rossi. Fece poi ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, in segno di sconfitta. Lo sapeva bene che lo odiava, eppure, per un attimo, qualcosa in lei lo aveva fatto ricrede. Forse quella mano sulla spalla, forse un bagliore negli occhi.

 

\- Voglio il mio Phoebus! Voglio che mi porti via da qui, che mi dica ancora che mi ama! Lasciatemi andare, vi prego! Mi fate così paura, ho freddo, ho fame e tutti mi vogliono morta per qualcosa che non ho fatto! -

 

Con quelle parole scoppiò a piangere, affondando il viso nelle gambe che si era portata al petto. I capelli corvini le ricaddero sulla fronte, come la tenda di un teatro nasconde il palcoscenico alla vista degli spettatori. Frollo allungò nuovamente una mano verso di lei, ma la ritrasse prima che potesse sfiorarla. Assunse un'espressione triste e si inginocchiò davanti a lei, umettandosi le labbra mentre cercava le parole adatte. Cosa dirle? Lui era un uomo di chiesa, non aveva idea di come si parlasse alle donne, se non alla Vergine. Poteva parlarle di retorica, teologia, poesia, alchimia, ma come consolarla, come farle aprire gli occhi sulla verità? Lei era come gli uomini di Platone, quelli che non credo al mondo fuori dalla Caverna e preferiscono accontentarsi di ombre e illusioni, piuttosto che di luce e verità.

 

\- Gitana, ascolta. - Sospirò, ancora uno di quei sospiri che facevano sussultare la giovane. - Voglio solo tenerti qui al sicuro e non farti del male. Il tuo capitano, non pronuncerò quel nome, non verrà. Ti farebbe uccidere se ti trovasse. Non sai chi è realmente.-

\- È il mio Phoebus! -

 

Urlò con voce rotta dal pianto, le lacrime che le rigavano le guance. Allora il prete si scostò, recuperando dai suoi cassetti un'ampolla e delle bende. Lei lo seguì con lo sguardo, studiando ogni sua mossa, mentre continuava a piangere sommessamente. Senza il suo cappuccio e il mantello aveva un'aria meno spaventosa, ma la faceva tremare ancora. Esmeralda scoprì che il corpo dell'uomo non era come lo aveva immaginato: alto, si, ma non magro come la morte. Aveva invece le spalle larghe e un petto ampio, anche se accuratamente fasciati e nascosti dalla veste nera da curato. Nel complesso la sua forma non era brutta, era piacevole agli occhi, ma l'anima... Quella, pensò la sventurata, doveva essere più deforme del campanaro. L'anima del prete doveva essere insozzata dal peccato, dalla voluttà.  
La sua testolina nera affondo ancora nelle gambe quando lui tornò ad avvicinarsi con quelle cose in mano. L'avrebbe avvelenata, ne era sicura, oppure era un filtro per farle fare tutto quello che lui le diceva!

 

\- Posso? -

 

Disse, indicandole il piede ferito. La ragazza Boema si calmò leggermente, ma non del tutto. Non diede il suo consenso, ma quando lui le prese delicatamente la caviglia lei lo lasciò fare. Le pulì il taglio con una pezza inumidita dal contenuto dell'ampolla, constatando poi che non era nulla di grave.  
La piccola lo osservò da sopra le ginocchia. Quell'uomo aveva le mani delicate, con dita lunghe e agili, sulle quali si intravedeva qualche minuscola cicatrice. Il suo viso aveva lineamenti decisi, molto addolciti, in quel momento, rispetto a quando l'aveva incontrato le altre volte. Nei suoi occhi, nelle rughe accennate sul suo viso, nonostante avesse appena trentacinque anni, riconosceva qualcosa di malinconico e, allo stesso tempo, uno strano alone di devozione mentre le fasciava il piede e le sfiorava la pelle.

 

\- Non ti ho fatto male, visto? -

\- Cosa volete da me? -

 

Disse lei in tutta risposta, mentre quel prete improvvisatosi medico si alzava dopo aver finito di fasciarle il piede.

 

\- Niente, cosa dovrei volere da te? -

 

La Esmeralda notò in quella frase un misto di emozioni che non seppe bene identificare e decise che, per lei, quello era disprezzo. Non capiva che, al contrario, era dolore.

 

\- Il mio corpo... -

 

Sussurrò lei.

 

\- Ah! Il tuo corpo! - Rise amaramente lui - Cosa me ne faccio di un involucro? Amare il corpo e non lo spirito è una cosa che farebbe il tuo Capitano, non io! -

\- Smettetela di parlare male del mio Phoebus! -

\- Phoebus, Phoebus, Phoebus! Non esce altra parola dalla tua bocca! Phoebus o il tuo odio per me! Perché mi odi, mi disprezzi, sì, lo vedo dai tuoi occhi. Uccidimi con quello sguardo, falla finita, ti scongiuro, ma risparmiami questa continua tortura, ragazza zingara! -

 

Il petto del prete si alzava e abbassava velocemente sotto la tunica nera. Era in balia delle sue emozioni, cosa che avrebbe voluto evitare, ma davanti a lei ogni suo tentativo di difesa era pressoché inutile. Capitolò e da sotto la tunica trasse fuori un pugnale, mettendolo tra le mani della ragazza, che lui strinse e fece in modo che puntasse la lama contro la sua gola.  
Lui la guardava negli occhi e lei li scoprì scuri, ma non malvagi. Erano pieni di tristezza, solitudine, pieni di una vita che non aveva mai vissuto.

 

\- Fallo, gitana. Liberati di me e libera me da queste spoglie mortali che mi fanno così soffrire! Liberami da te e dal mio amore per te! -

 

Lei lo guardava con le labbra serrate, gli occhi accesi da saette. Forse poteva essere salva così, scappare dal suo amato e non rivedere mai più quell'orribile uomo. Eppure non mosse un muscolo. Il desiderio c'era, la voglia di vendicarsi di lui anche, ma la voce così disperata dell'arcidiacono e i suoi occhi velati dalle lacrime mossero la piccola egiziana a compassione. Scostò la lama, liberandosi dalla sua presa e lasciando cadere l'arma sul pavimento, accanto a loro.  
Una gocciolina di sangue scese sul collo dell'uomo, macchiandogli il collarino bianco da prete. Entrambi si guardavano, incapaci di muoversi o proferir parola.

###  ****


	2. II

Dalla mattina in cui Frollo aveva pregato la gitana di ucciderlo, egli non era più tornato nel suo studio. La ragazza ignorava completamente dove fosse e non le interessava nemmeno. Sperava, anzi, che non la cercasse più.  
Ogni giorno, però, quell'uomo affidava a Quasimodo un cesto pieno di viveri perché glielo portasse e lei potesse mangiare; la sera le faceva portare una bacinella in legno, piena di acqua calda e, insieme ad essa, sempre vestiti puliti. Esmeralda pensò che il gobbo doveva volerle davvero molto bene se si preoccupava così tanto per lei, ma non sapeva che non era opera sua, che lui non era che un tramite.  
Un giorno, poi due, tre. Quei piccoli riti si susseguirono per qualche tempo. La zingara si sentiva più a suo agio senza la presenza dell'arcidiacono e, molto in fondo al cuore, lo ringraziava per averla lasciata in pace. Eppure c'era un pensiero che continuava a tormentarla... Quegli occhi scuri che l'avevano guardata in quel modo, quegli occhi che la supplicavano, ancora prima delle parole, di farla finita. Un tremito le scosse la schiena e lei si affrettò a chiudere la finestrella che dava sullo stanzino, attribuendo l'accaduto all'aria fresca proveniente da fuori.  
Solo al quinto giorno la gitana sentì dei passi, diversi da quelli di Quasimodo, risalire gli scalini della torre, del suo nuovo nido.  
Claude Frollo entrò nel suo studio come una furia, completamente dimentico della ragazza che, per la paura nel vederlo così, si rintanò sul letto, aderendo completamente al muro contro cui si trovava e chiudendosi istintivamente a riccio.

\- Non va! Non va! -

Urlò l'arcidiacono, con il viso sfigurato dalla rabbia. Le sue guance erano rosse, ma la pelle era più pallida del solito. Grosse occhiaie gli circondavano gli occhi spalancati. Egli gettò un tomo sulla scrivania, con violenza, facendo cadere ampolle piene e vuote, che si infransero sul pavimento. Con esse caddero anche appunti, disegni e altri piccoli oggetti.

\- Dove sto sbagliando, dove? -

Sibilò, sopraffatto dal furore. Strinse i denti e i pugni, piantandosi le unghie nei palmi. Prese poi un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi. Allora si piegò sui vetri rotti, guardandoli con occhi da rapace. Poteva lasciarsi cadere su di essi, mettere fine a tante cose. Da tempo ormai l'alchimia non riusciva a dargli più soddisfazione, da tempo le sue preghiere non erano più accorate come avrebbero dovuto. Si sentiva svuotato di tutto, pieno di niente se non di amarezza.  
Scosse la testa, lasciando perdere per un attimo i vetri e i liquidi sparsi sul pavimento, solo per farsi cadere sulla sua sedia dall'alto schienale. Lì si massaggiò una tempia, tenendo la testa piegata verso destra e il gomito sul bracciolo. Sospirava spesso, mentre la sua mente correva da un pensiero all'altro, senza senso logico.

\- Me tapino... -

Sussurrò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Li riaprì quando sentì una presenza accanto a lui, vicino alle sue gambe. Esmeralda lo aveva raggiunto ed era piegata a raccogliere ciò che lui aveva fatto cadere. Frollo si sentì avvampare di vergogna. Aveva fatto quella scenata davanti a lei! Per un attimo il suo pensiero aveva abbandonato la mente dello sventurato e quello era stato il risultato.

\- No, lascia stare, ti farai del male. Ci penso io. -

Esmeralda alzò la testa verso di lui. Nei suoi occhi il prete vide la paura, ma anche una forza nuova, che non seppe identificare.

\- Perdonami, non volevo... -

La fece alzare e lei continuava a rimanere muta. Lui ridacchiò piano, alzando un sopracciglio.

\- Ma come, hai perso la lingua? E dire che prima cantavi sempre. -

Sul viso di lei scese un velo scuro. La piccola si alzò e tornò ad accoccolarsi sul letto, guardandolo fisso. Lui allora abbassò la testa. Aveva dimenticato quanto fosse doloroso sentirsi guardare così o, almeno, era riuscito a non pensarci, dedicandosi anima e corpo alle funzioni nella cattedrale, ai suoi studi e a poche altre cose. Raccolse il disastro che aveva fatto, velocemente. Lasciò che i vetri gli lasciassero minuscoli tagli sulle mani e che le sostanze che contenevano li facessero bruciare. Non avrebbe mai usato pene corporali su di sé, come il cilicio o la frusta, ma quella era una buona alternativa.

\- Vi state facendo male.-

Accennò lei, tenendo il mento sulle ginocchia. Lui annuì distrattamente, alzandosi e buttando i vetri in un cassetto, pensando che avrebbe potuto farlo fondere nuovamente.  
La zingara fece quella sua smorfietta tipica.

\- Non mi avete ancora fatto del male. -  
\- Perché avrei dovuto? -

Tale affermazione gli fece alzare la testa nella sua direzione. Quella piccola sembrava uno splendido animale, una cerva spaurita.

\- Perché mi odiate. Volevate farmi impiccare. -

L'arcidiacono immerse le mani in una ciotola in legno piena d'acqua, lavando i tagli. Subito dopo si avvicinò alla ragazza, la quale rimase immobile, cercando nel suo cuoricino il coraggio di sfidarlo con lo sguardo.

\- Non è così. -

Rispose freddamente. Quella risposta fece scattare la piccola in piedi sul letto. Così raggiungeva quasi il viso dell'altro e gli puntò contro il dito indice.

\- Non è così? Allora tutto quello che ho passato a causa vostra? Lo avete forse dimenticato? -

Alzò la voce. In lei non c'era traccia di paura, ora, solo fierezza e la volontà di riscattarsi, di riprendersi ciò che quell'uomo le aveva tolto.

\- Mi avete fatta torturare, chiudere in cella, poi mi avete rinchiusa qui e mi avete quasi... Quasi... -

A quel punto non trovò le parole per continuare.

\- Mi trattate come un animale! Come un oggetto da possedere! -

Frollo ascoltò in silenzio le sue parole, mentre il suo cervello comandava al cuore di non lasciarsi andare, di smettere per un attimo di desiderare quelle labbra, quel corpo, quell'essenza giovane. Quel bel fiore sarebbe appassito se si fosse abbandonato ai piaceri della carne.  
Le posò una mano sul braccio, facendoglielo abbassare.

\- So cosa hai passato, per questo comprendo la tua rabbia. -

Non c'era più traccia sul suo volto del sorriso abbozzato poco prima. Esmeralda si rese conto di aver, probabilmente, esagerato. Forse lui cercava solo di rassicurarla, anche se in modo impacciato, ma lei gli aveva urlato contro in quel modo. Qualcosa nel suo piccolo petto si mosse e le fece male. Era la consapevolezza di essere stata crudele, anche se, da una parte, pensava ancora che lo meritasse.

\- Ma non sono stato io a farti tutto quello. Non ti ho denunciata io alle guardie. Il tuo capitano ha affermato che fosti tu a ferirlo e io non potei farci nulla. Aspettai il momento adatto per portarti via. Non pensavo ti avrebbero torturato. -

Teneva gli occhi bassi e sembrava che stesse pregando mentre diceva quelle parole, come se la Madonna fosse stata lì davanti, come fosse stata la ragazza egiziana stessa.

\- Sono venuto alla tua cella per farti scappare, ma non hai voluto. Sono consapevole del male che ti ho fatto, anche se involontariamente. Tuttavia non mi pento di aver tentato di uccidere quell'uomo. Ti voleva come trofeo e non come sposa. -  
\- Mentite. -

Rispose prontamente lei.

\- Non fate che mentirmi e prendervi gioco di me. Sperate che con le belle parole io mi conceda a voi? -  
\- No, non è questo, bambina.-  
\- Io non vi capisco. Non ci riesco.-

Esmeralda scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare la chioma nera. Era sicura che lui stesse cercando di insinuarle il dubbio e così cercare di convincerla a giacere con lui, ma, contemporaneamente, quel tono pacato, quelle mani che prima erano state gelate e ora erano così calde, le facevano provare una sorta di pizzicore al livello dell'ombelico. Quella stranezza la intontiva.

\- Voglio il mio adorato Phoebus.-

Piagnucolò, cercando in quel modo di difendersi dagli strani pensieri.  
A quel nome l'ennesima lacerazione si aprì nell'animo del prete. Era inutile continuare a tentare di farla ragionare, la sua testardaggine da bambina avrebbe avuto la meglio su qualsiasi parola lui avesse usato.

\- Lo manderò a chiamare, ma permettimi di rimanere qui con te, mentre ti fa visita. Ovviamente starò fuori dalla porta. -  
\- Volete fargli altro male? -  
\- Me lo permetterai? -

Esmeralda si rimise seduta, annuendo. Nel caso in cui avesse voluto farle del male ci avrebbe pensato comunque Phoebus.  
Nel tardo pomeriggio Quasimodo vide arrivare a cavallo il capitano degli arcieri del re, diretto verso la casa dove lo aveva già visto in precedenza. Secondo gli ordini del suo padrone il gobbo era scivolato fin nella piazza e gli aveva riferito che monsignor l'arcidiacono di Josas doveva parlargli.  
Il comandante degli arcieri del re si fece vivo solo verso sera e, ad aspettarlo, c'era il campanaro, che lo condusse sulla torre dove era atteso dalla gitana.

\- Prego. -

Disse con voce gutturale Quasimodo, la voce di chi non parla quasi mai.  
Il cavaliere entrò, non dopo aver bussato. In un lampo si trovò appeso al collo la ragazza, i cui capelli gli solleticavano il naso.  
Phoebus spalancò gli occhi, facendola allontanare con un gesto.

\- Pasqua di Dio! Vi credevo scomparsa! -

O almeno ci sperava. Ora aveva una ricca ragazza promessa in sposa e non poteva certo rinunciarvi solo per passare una notte con una piccola egiziana. Ma osservandola sotto quella luce soffusa, guardando il suo viso, il suo corpo, il desiderio di averla si riaccese prepotentemente in lui. Si disse, però, che avrebbe dovuto soffocare, almeno per una volta, quel desiderio e consegnarla invece all'Inquisizione. L'idea della gloria e del denaro gli faceva molta più gola di una ragazzina sudata sotto di lui.  
Sorrise in modo lascivo e le carezzò il visetto dalla pelle scura.

\- Oh, bambina mia, temevo ti avessero fatto del male. -

Le disse mentre le sfiorava le labbra con le proprie.  
Frollo, giunto poco dopo dietro al biondo cavaliere, assisteva a quella scena in silenzio, in piedi fuori dalla porta del suo studio, torcendosi le dita e mordendosi la lingua per evitare di entrare e saltare addosso a quel mostro, che non aveva nemmeno il diritto di baciare la terra dove lei camminava. Serrò la mascella e sopportò stoicamente.  
Esmeralda sapeva che lui sarebbe stato là, ma non disse nulla al capitano, troppo persa nei suoi occhi per poter pensare ad altro. Lui le cinse la vita con un braccio, forse un po' troppo forte, perché lei si lamentò. Il prete dovette ingoiare anche quel boccone amaro.  
Già in precedenza aveva provato una profonda gelosia per quelle braccia che stringevano in quel modo la piccola, ma ora a sopraffarlo era il disgusto.

\- Mio Phoebus, mi porterai via da qui, vero? Mi sposerai, mh? Ti prego, quel prete mi tormenta, mi fa paura... -

Miagolò la piccola, accarezzando i ricci e il viso del giovanotto.

\- Certo, bambina mia... -

Intanto la mano libera del capitano saggiava già l'elsa del piccolo spadino che teneva assicurato al fianco, insieme alla spada. Quel gesto fece staccare Frollo dalla parete e drizzare la schiena, pronto ad intervenire.

Ti porterò via da qui, sì, ma morta!

Si disse il capitano. Non poteva perdonare, gonfio d'orgoglio com'era, che lei lo avesse ferito e lo avesse messo in una posizione tanto scomoda. In un attimo la lama fu estratta e sibilò vicinissima al viso di lei, mentre si preparava a colpire come il più letale dei serpenti.

\- Mio Phoebus... -

Sussurrò lei, con gli occhi spalancati e increduli. Perché le stava facendo questo? Lei lo amava e anche lui aveva detto di amarla, eppure ora stava per farle del male. Chiuse gli occhi e attese il colpo, che, tuttavia, non arrivò.

\- Non osate. -

Sibilò la voce conosciuta del prete, con un tono così minaccioso che avrebbe fatto rabbrividire chiunque e, in effetti, anche Phoebus tremò.  
La gitana socchiuse appena le palpebre, quel tanto che bastava per vedere cosa stava succedendo. L'arcidiacono teneva per il polso la mano armata del ufficiale, mentre l'altra stringeva un pugnale, vicinissimo alla gola del giovane.

\- Vi avevo detto che vi avrei punito, un giorno.-  
\- Voi! Eravate voi lo spettro nero! -

Frollo annuì con orgoglio. Phoebus allora fece un balzo indietro, tenendo teso il braccio armato. Il prete potè allora frapporsi tra lui e la gitana, che intanto si era aggrappata alla sua veste e sbirciava da dietro la sua schiena, senza sapere chi temere di più.  
Il soldato rise, con espressione trionfante.

\- Così mi offrite non solo la gitana, ma anche voi stesso! Poco importa se vi consegnerò vivi o morti al re, quando saprà di quello che avete fatto mi ricompenserà sicuramente e così anche il popolo! Oh, lo libererò di una strega e di uno stregone.-  
\- Phoebus, dicevi di amarmi! -

Le lacrime cominciarono a scendere sul volto della giovane, le cui gambe ora la sostenevano a malapena.

\- Dicevi di amarmi... -  
\- Amarti, bambina? Non ho mai amato altro se non la carne e la mia armatura. Amo i gemiti delle donne, il loro odore, ma nulla più. -

Rise ancora e ad Esmeralda parve di veder ridere un demone.

\- Ora andatevene e non tornate. -

Gli intimò il prete, avvicinando il viso a quello del ragazzo e accennando a spingerlo fuori, ma l'altro agitò davanti a se la lama, disegnando un arco a mezz'aria tra di lui e l'uomo vestito di nero.

\- Non vorrete sfidare un soldato. -  
\- Uscite! -

Gli urlò, imitando il suo gesto, per il quale Phoebus arretrò fino alla porta.

\- Andatevene, ora! -

Tuonò nuovamente Frollo, puntandogli contro la lama. Non fu certo quella a convincere l'altro ad uscire, ma la voce dello stregone che sembrava provenire direttamente dall'inferno.

\- Me la pagherete entrambi! So dove vi nascondete e, corna di Dio, vi giuro che vi stanerò come topi! -

Detto questo si precipitò giù dalle scale, fin fuori dalla chiesa. Non poteva ucciderlo lì, in chiesa, altrimenti lo avrebbe fatto volentieri.  
Esmeralda tirò un sospiro di sollievo, avvicinandosi allora al prete che l'aveva difesa. Lui era immobile sulla porta, teneva una mano sul petto e guardava in basso, giù, nella piazza, dove Phoebus si stava allontanando.

\- Stai bene? -

Chiese alla ragazza, senza voltarsi.

\- Grazie a voi. Io credevo mi amasse... -

L'arcidiacono si poggiò con una mano allo stipite della porta, trattenendo un mugolio sordo.

\- Che vi succede? -

Lo incalzò lei, la cui paura per quell'uomo era svanita nel momento in cui lo aveva visto difenderla tanto audacemente. Forse non era così malvagio. Gli sfiorò la schiena, cercando di vedere cosa avesse.

\- Siete ferito! -

Esclamò, vedendo la tunica umida all'altezza del petto e la mano che vi teneva posata sopra macchiata di sangue.

\- Ma non è nulla... -

Rispose lui semplicemente. Lei però lo stava già tirando per una manica.

\- Non è grave, dobbiamo andare via in fretta, invece. Tornerà per te e non potrò fare nulla questa volta. -

Protestò lui.

\- Oh, tacete! -

Sbuffò la piccola, intimandogli con un gesto di sedersi sulla sedia.

\- Posso fare da solo e poi... -  
\- Non protestate. -

Lo interruppe bruscamente. Sembrava che tutta la paura di fosse trasformata in altro, ora. Risentimento per Phoebus, gratitudine verso Frollo. Non pensò a nulla di malizioso quando gli tolse il collarino bianco e prese la slacciargli la veste per scoprirgli il petto. Se ne stava in piedi davanti a lui, concentrata su quello che stava facendo, pensando fosse la cosa giusta da fare: aiutarlo era il modo per ringraziarlo, siccome a parole non riusciva a dirlo.  
Lui, dal canto suo, sentendo scorrere quelle mani su di lui, vedere come gli slacciavano velocemente i gancetti della tunica, non riusciva a provare altro che imbarazzo e qualcosa di indefinito, che sublimava nella voglia delle sue labbra.

\- Fermati. -

Le prese piano le mani, stringendole tra le sue. Non erano fredde, constatò lei, erano quasi bollenti.

\- Per favore, così mi fai solo del male. -  
\- Non voglio farvi male. -

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, troppo ingenua per capire le sue parole. Il prete finì di slacciare da solo la veste, scoprendo il taglio sul petto. Misurava circa una spanna, ma era superficiale.

\- Come avevo detto: nulla di grave. -

Sorrise in direzione della gitana, che però lo guardava con occhi fissi, pallida e le mani che tremavano. Gli occhi le si stavano riempiendo nuovamente di lacrime.

\- Non piangere, non è successo nulla. -  
\- Non piango! -

Protestò con voce piccata. Quella di lui era calma e profonda, come se non fosse successo niente, come se si aspettasse già quell'esito.  
Frollo si leccò le labbra, guardandosi attorno. Era difficile trattare con lei e, ancor di più, era riuscire a trattare con il proprio cuore, che proprio non ne voleva sapere di calmarsi.

\- Vuoi aiutarmi? Prendi dal mobiletto laggiù una benda e bagnala con lo stesso unguento che ho usato per te. Lo trovi lì vicino, profuma di fiori, dovresti riconoscerlo. -

Quella proposta sembrò, per il momento, rincuorarla. Voleva solo rendersi utile e lui, impedendoglielo, aveva fatto in modo che brutti pensieri le affollassero la mente. Qualche secondo dopo lei era nuovamente ritta davanti a lui e gli porgeva docilmente la benda.

\- Bravissima. -

Si lasciò scappare quel commento, senza darci troppo peso. Si applicò sulla ferita il medicamento e richiuse la casacca, il tutto con gesti calmi e misurati.  
Le guance di Esmeralda si erano imporporate, così come la punta delle orecchie. Quella parola le aveva fatto sentire nuovamente quel pizzicorino in fondo alla pancia. Aveva tuttavia notato le cicatrici fresche delle ferite che si era procurato quando l'avevano torturata e che le aveva mostrato quando si era recato nella sua cella.

\- State bene? -

Chiese, per non pensare a quello che il suo corpo le trasmetteva.

\- Per fortuna il vostro capitano non è così feroce come vuole dare a vedere. Temo nemmeno molto bravo con la spada. -

Si alzò, ma lei rimase davanti a lui, guardandolo dal basso.

\- Avevate ragione. Phoebus mi voleva solo come... Voleva solo il mio corpo.-

Quelle parole, dette con tanto dolore, lo fecero capitolare. Le bastava così poco per metterlo alle strette, per accendergli dentro un fuoco che bruciava e bruciava per giorni, oppure farlo sentire il più crudele degli uomini. La strinse piano, con cautela, in un abbraccio dolce. Lei non si mosse, non sentì il bisogno di farlo, talmente lui fu delicato. Come era possibile che in un uomo convivesse la forza di cui era stato capace altre volte e quella dolcezza infinita? Ormai cominciava anche lei a vederla, risvegliata da quella dimostrazione che gli aveva dato pochi minuti prima.

\- Devo andare.-

Il contatto durò pochissimo, forse un paio di secondi, poi lui la lasciò e quasi scappò via.


	3. III

Si sentiva annegare, era come se avesse immerso il viso nella Senna e non riuscisse più a levarsi da esso. I suoi polmoni si contraevano, ma non riuscivano più a gonfiarsi e incamerare aria. Era bastato così poco a renderlo niente, a distruggere in lui ogni certezza, la fede che ancora gli era rimasta.  
Fuori dal suo studio Frollo si gettò in ginocchio, volgendo viso e mani giunte al cielo, che poteva vedere dalla balconata tra le due torri.

\- Deus meus, ex toto corde me pǽnitet ac dóleo de ómnibus quæ male egi et de bono quod omísi... - sussurró - Perdonami, Signore, non sono degno d'essere tuo servo. Ti ho abbandonato per quella ragazza gitana, ma sai bene come l'uomo non possa resistere all'amore e, se è così forte da superare quello che provo per te, non può che essere giusto, no? Oh, perdonami se il desiderio si è impossessato di questo povero uomo, ma... -  

Scosse la testa, prendendosi il viso tra le mani e lasciandosi sfuggire un lamento di frustrazione.

\- Perdonami Padre, perché ho peccato. Merito l'Inferno, sì, ma sono felice se passerò l'eternità a bruciare con lei. Lascia che viva con lei la vita che mi rimane, permettimi di essere amato, dopo che ti ho servito tanto diligentemente. Lascia che possa finalmente vivere anche io. -  

Questa volta parlava con il mento poggiato al petto, gli occhi bassi e pieni di quelle parole che non riusciva a trovare.

\- Ho messo la donna sopra di te, mio Dio, sì, lo confesso. Mi ha acceso dentro una fiamma che non avevo mai provato prima, mi ha rovinato, ma, oh! Sono così felice lo abbia fatto! Mi ha reso caldo, da gelido che ero, mi ha reso vivo, anche se dannato! -  

Le ultime parole le sputò quasi con rabbia, mentre si alzava e andava a cercare Quasimodo. Avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo di quello che aveva intenzione di fare e poi il prete sentiva che confessando a lui quel suo piccolo segreto, quella fuga disperata, si sarebbe sentito più leggero.  
Lo trovò accoccolato contro Jaqueline, mentre le sussurrava parole dolci. Il gobbo notò subito la presenza scura sotto di lui, quindi si affrettò a scendere, come un gatto che decide di calarsi da un tetto e raggiungere la strada per ricevere qualche carezza. Allo stesso modo il campanaro si accostò all'uomo, accennando un sorriso rispettoso, che appariva più come una smorfia.

\- Padrone. -  
\- Figlio mio, - dicendo questo gli posò una mano sulla spalla, stando attento a scandire bene le parole, perché l'altro potesse capire - devo andarmene, portare al sicuro quella ragazza. -  
\- Lo capisco, Maestro. -  

Frollo percepì una punta di tristezza nella voce del giovane. Quasimodo con il suo unico occhio aveva capito fin da subito il tormento interiore del suo salvatore, il suo desiderio verso la gitana. Inizialmente aveva gioito quando lei lo aveva rifiutato, ma la preferiva tra le braccia del prete che del soldato. Frollo l'avrebbe, forse, resa felice, non avrebbe messo in croce l'amore della zingara, l'avrebbe rispettata. Aveva colto in lui anche il profondo bisogno della carne, ma il campanaro conosceva bene l'arcidiacono e, ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco, dopo averla quasi violata, in preda ad una furia cieca, si sarebbe poi controllato. Non sarebbe più successo.

\- Non posso portarti con me, ma qui avrai le tue campane. -  
\- Ciò che importa è che la Esmeralda sia al sicuro e, con lei, voi. -  

Subentrò anche l'amarezza e il prete non potè fare altro che dispiacersi per quel dolore che gli stava dando.

\- Cercherò di tornare, di tanto in tanto, quando non ci daranno più la caccia. -  

L'altro annuì.

\- Vi auguro buona fortuna, Maestro. Dopo avermi cresciuto ve lo meritate. -  

Detto questo prese la mano dell'arcidiacono e vi posò la fronte, in una sorta di saluto e carezza allo stesso tempo. Per Quasimodo quella era la sua benedizione. Non poteva avere la gitana, lo sapeva, allora sperava che fosse felice almeno il suo padrone. Successivamente, con un balzo, tornò tra le sue campane, cercando consolazione sulla loro pelle di ferro.  
Frollo provò una certa compassione per quel suo figlio adottivo che, in sedici anni, si era dimostrato molto più riconoscente verso di lui che il fratello. Lo guardò ancora una volta, poi si allontanò per preparare il necessario.  
Esmeralda era rimasta immobile anche dopo che lui se ne fu andato. Non avrebbe mai immaginato una reazione simile da parte dell'arcidiacono. Non si aspettava di provare quello strano calore quando si era sentita stringere tra le sue braccia o l'apprensione nel saperlo ferito per causa sua. L'amore, poi la paura, per Phoebus erano scemate in altro, qualcosa che cominciava lentamente a fiorire.  
Non aveva compreso il motivo per cui quell'uomo era scappato e nemmeno perchè non le avesse permesso di aiutarlo, in fondo voleva solo essere utile.  
La gitana si era allora seduta, in modo piuttosto reverenziale, sulla sedia occupata poco prima dall'altro e lì lo aveva pazientemente aspettato, tormentandosi mani e capelli. Cosa aveva sbagliato? Non lo sapeva. Forse lui la odiava ancora, ma allora perché le parlava con quel tono, perché l'aveva stretta così e perché, soprattutto, aveva rischiato tanto per lei che era solo una misera zingara? Lei, che non era altro che l'ennesima pulce a Parigi, lei che non era altro che una vagabonda senza genitori, senza nessuna dote, senza cultura.  
Mentre se ne stava lì seduta e pensava quelle cose, sfogliava distrattamente i fogli e i libri accumulati sulla scrivania. C'erano simboli che non conosceva, lingue stranissime di cui non riconosceva nemmeno l'alfabeto, disegni anatomici. Tra di essi scovò un foglio più piccolo, diverso dagli altri poiché non era vecchio e ingiallito. Fece appena in tempo a scorgere il suo nome tra quelle righe, che la porta si aprì, lasciando entrare il prete. Lei nascose il foglio sotto il corpetto, prima che lui potesse accorgersene, poi saltò in piedi e lo raggiunse.

\- Cosa avete intenzione di fare? -  

Lui le mise sulla testa il mantello che era stato suo. Era troppo lungo per quella ragazzina così piccola, ma l'avrebbe tenuta al caldo e ben protetta.

\- Ce ne andiamo. Qui non è più sicuro. -  
\- Ma non possono entrare in questo luogo! Ho il diritto d'asilo! -  

Claude Frollo si assicurò al fianco una bisaccia con qualcosa da mangiare, poi alzò gli occhi su di lei. Ne traspariva una certa dose di calma, nonostante tutto.

\- Il diritto può essere infranto e, ora che sanno che io ti tengo qui, non sei più al sicuro. -  
\- Allora dove mi porterete? - lo incalzò - Dai miei fratelli? -  
\- No, loro non possono proteggerti e poi dopo quello che hanno fatto a Nostra Signora verranno cacciati, probabilmente. Non lo so, ma non da loro, non posso. -  
\- Sono la mia famiglia... -  
\- Lo so, lo so! - sospirò profondamente - Verrai catturata se ti porterò alla Corte, lo capisci? Devi fidarti di me, ragazzina. -  

Lui la supplicò con gli occhi, mancava poco che si mettesse a pregarla in ginocchio. Lei allora si tirò il cappuccio ancora di più sul viso e annuì. Il prete la prese per un braccio, questa volta senza farle del male, e la portò via da quella prigione di pietra.  
Non potevano raggiungere il luogo che aveva in mente a piedi. Fato volle che, vicino ad un paracarro, appena usciti dall'Île de la Cité, fosse assicurato un cavallo. Guardando la facciata della casa davanti a cui si trovava era facile dedurne fosse di qualche ricco giovanotto recatosi lì per, probabilmente, una ragazza. Frollo si segnò, chiedendo perdono al Padre anche per quel peccato, promettendo però di lasciare libera la cavalcatura una volta che li avesse portati fino alla loro meta.  
La gitana non fece molto caso al furto del cavallo, lei che era abituata a quella vita. Non capiva nemmeno l'apprensione che scurì il volto dell'uomo quando slegò l'animale. Non sapeva che lui covava nel petto una profonda paura per la dannazione e che l'unica cosa ad alleviare i suoi timori era la presenza di lei.  
L'arcidiacono la sollevò per la vita e la fece sedere sulla sella, lui salì subito dopo. Non c'era paura in Esmeralda ora, lo lasciava fare e lo guardava con attenzione. Avrebbe dovuto parlargli ma, anche nel suo animo da bambina, capiva che non era il momento adatto.

\- Fai attenzione. -  

Le disse lui, passandole un braccio attorno per evitare che cadesse quando avesse fatto partire il cavallo con un leggero colpo con i talloni.  
La ragazza si strinse meglio nel mantello, poggiando poi la testa contro il petto dell'uomo e lasciandosi andare ad un profondo silenzio. Aveva paura di essere scoperta, che Phoebus potesse seguirli ed ucciderli entrambi. Ancora non pensava del tutto fosse un male se avessero ucciso il prete, però l'aveva salvata, quindi voleva dargli una possibilità, poi magari sarebbe scappata.  
Frollo lanciò il cavallo al galoppo solo una volta fuori Parigi. Non aveva voluto fare troppo rumore prima, anche se le tenebre li nascondevano.  
La casa dove era nato, nel feudo di Tirechappe, gli era sembrata la soluzione migliore. Lì sarebbero stati lontani dai pericoli di Parigi, avrebbero potuto attendere che le persone si dimenticassero di loro e poi, magari, tornare.  
Il viaggio a cavallo durò tutta la notte e buona parte del giorno successivo. Esmeralda si era addormentata contro di lui, spossata. Nonostante tutto il respiro dell'uomo, calmo, misurato, le aveva permesso di rilassarsi e chiudere gli occhi. Anche il fatto di sentirsi più al sicuro, ora, con lui, contribuì molto. Da quando lo aveva visto difenderla in quel modo da Phoebus aveva cominciato a rivalutarlo, inconsciamente, perché in realtà lei continuava a ripetersi di odiarlo e voler fuggire da lui.  
La piccola riaprì gli occhi solo quando percepì l'animale rallentare il passo e il prete muoversi. Scostò la testa dalla spalla dell'uomo e alzò appena il cappuccio nero, vedendo che si erano fermati davanti ad una casa piuttosto ampia, circondata da un basso muretto di pietre. Attorno ad essa crescevano piante, fuori ed erbacce, il tutto liberamente. Sembrava che non ci abitasse nessuno o che avessero lasciato semplicemente che la natura facesse il suo corso.  
Frollo scese e successivamente aiutò anche lei, che continuava a fissare l'edificio.

\- Dove siamo? -  

Gli chiese, trattenendo uno sbadiglio, mentre le ultime luci del giorno li scaldavano. Frollo lasciò che il cavallo tornasse indietro, liberandolo delle briglie, perché non si facesse male. Successivamente si volse verso di lei e la superò, senza rispondere. Era assorto nei suoi pensieri, in ricordi dolorosi. Lei lo seguì, incespicando nel mantello.  
L'ultima volta che era stato lì era per la morte dei genitori. Ricordava ancora i loro cadaveri, di come la malattia li avesse devastati. Scosse la testa e trasse fuori da una tasca le chiavi che aveva sempre conservato con cura, anche se credeva non sarebbe mai tornato. Si guardò attorno mentre entrava, sfiorando i mobili impolverati, lasciando scivolare gli occhi su tutti quei particolari che ricordava bene dalla sua infanzia, come un'incisione su una delle colonne in legno della sala principale, che recitava semplicemente il suo nome.  
La gitana entrò con circospezione in quel luogo che puzzava di chiuso ed era troppo poco illuminato dal sole che tramontava.  
Avvicinandosi notò il nome sulla colonna e capì in un istante.

\- È casa vostra! -  

Disse con voce squillante da bambina. Fece un piccolo saltello, sorridendo. Era come se quella scoperta avesse risvegliato in lei una strana felicità. Forse era semplicemente il suo animo infantile, oppure l'idea che lui condividesse con lei quel luogo così importante, con lei che una casa non l'aveva mai avuta.

\- Sì. -  

Storse appena la bocca, risvegliato da quella sorta di torpore in cui i ricordi lo avevano gettato.

\- È così grande! La vostra famiglia deve possedere molti soldi! -  
\- La mia famiglia era parte della piccola nobiltà. -  

Commentò a voce bassa. Lei si accorse che ne parlava al passato, segno che forse non c'erano più. Decise di non chiedere nulla e si tolse il mantello, porgendoglielo in silenzio. Lui lo prese, appendendolo su un gancio vicino alla porta e affrettandosi ad aprire le finestre per lasciare entrare un po' di luce. La gitana aveva preso a seguirlo come un cagnolino, studiando ogni sua mossa, interessata a tutto.

\- Prima scappavi e ora mi segui? -  

Il suo tono era ora piuttosto distaccato, nemmeno la guardava mentre saliva la scala che dava al piano di sopra, dove si trovavano le camere da letto. Esmeralda fece quel suo broncio indispettito e gli si fece più vicino.

\- Si! -  
\- Non avevi paura? -  
\- Si, però... -  
\- Però ti ho difeso da quello sciocco. -  
\- Ve ne sono grata, davvero.-  
\- Eppure i tuoi occhi mi dicono che mi odi ancora. Non mi ami. -  

Esmeralda rimase in silenzio, guardandolo negli occhi.

\- No, non vi amo. -  

Ma la verità era che cominciava a provare qualcosa, a vedere che c'era ben altro oltre un'armatura o una tunica e che, spesso, le persone non sono quelle che sembrano. Lui si era dimostrato gentile con lei, l'aveva salvata più di una volta e ci aveva provato anche in precedenza, nonostante avesse usato modi che l'avevano spaventata. Phoebus, invece, dal Dio che le pareva, si era rivelato essere una persona meschina, priva di amore, se non per sé stesso.

\- Ad ogni modo, - si affrettò ad aggiungere - siete gentile, avete rischiato la vita e questo lo apprezzo molto. -  

Gli prese una mano, tenendo la testa bassa, con i capelli che le scivolavano dolcemente sulle spalle. Osservò le linee sul palmo, come per cercare conferma di quello che pensava in esse. Le dispiacque vederle rovinate da piccoli tagli e minuscole bruciature. Rimanevano comunque grandi, morbide, segno che non aveva mai lavorato.

\- Mi avete spaventata, non facevate che seguirmi e maledirmi quando mi vedevate. Poi avete ferito Phoebus, ma non sapevo fosse per il mio bene, non sapevo fosse perché volevate impedire che io facessi qualcosa di sbagliato. Oh! Se ripenso al fatto che stavo per rinunciare a mia madre per lui! Mi ha mentito! -  

Si mordicchiò un labbro e continuò, visto che l'altro sembrava non voler parlare.

\- Quando siete venuto nella mia cella credevo voleste farmi fuggire solo per avermi e farmi vostra, in fondo lo credo ancora, ma non mi avete costretto a fare nulla. Ero terrorizzata quando mi avete mostrato le vostre ferite, quando vi siete gettato ai miei piedi con quelle parole... -  
\- Ho lasciato che il desiderio della carne si impossessasse di me. Il mio intento non era quello di spaventarti, ma di aiutarti. Si, ti ho fatto cose orribili, ti ho detto cose altrettanto orribili e il mio era odio, lo ammetto. Era un odio che proveniva dal mio amore per te, perché non potevi e non puoi essere mia. -  
\- Mi desiderate così tanto? -  
\- Ti mostro la tua stanza. -  

Decise di tagliare corto, lui, per evitarsi ulteriori spiegazioni dolorose.  
Le fece vedere una camera con un letto ampio e un caminetto, così che potesse rimanere al caldo.

\- Potrai dormire qui. Ho con me del cibo, ma domani dovrò andare a comprarne ancora, siccome questo non basta. Per ora dovrai accontentarti. -  
\- Non mi avete risposto.-  

Borbottò contrariata. Per quanto temesse la risposta, preferiva sapere.

\- Zingara, sì, se lo vuoi sapere ti desidero! Ti desidero dalla prima volta che ti ho vista. Desidero le tue labbra, passare le mani tra i tuoi capelli, sentire come è calda la tua pelle, toccarti, ma più di questo desidero che tu mi ami, che non sia solo passione carnale, ma che sia un sentimento vero, perché è questo che è per me. Ti amo nel vero senso del termine, ti amo fino a sentirmi morire e per questo ti odio, anche, perché mi stai distruggendo. So bene cosa è la passione, perché l'ho provata altre volte quando ero giovane, ma con te, zingara, è come veleno! -  

Le aveva preso le mani, le stringeva e le carezzava. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava affannosamente, come se pronunciare quelle parole gli avesse richiesto uno sforzo fisico notevole. Abbassò gli occhi, cercando di mandare giù il nodo che sentiva in gola.


	4. IV

Il tormento nel cuore del prete crebbe di  giorno in giorno. Cercava di distrarsi con qualche lavoro manuale volto a  sistemare quella casa che lo aveva accolto da piccolo e che ora  necessitava di piccole sistemazioni, sopratutto il giardino. Non aveva  mai svolto faccende del genere e gli fu difficile imparare da solo, ma  tutto ciò serviva a tenerlo occupato, almeno qualche ora al giorno.  
Se i suoi pensieri non andavano a quelle cose, volavano verso la  Esmeralda, lei che ormai era una costante nella sua vita. La sognava e  lei, in sogno, non faceva che torturarlo con una mano, mentre con  l'altra lo carezzava e lo addolciva. Lui la lasciava fare, lasciava che  gli straziasse il petto, fino ad arrivare al cuore che, inesorabilmente,  poi stringeva tra le mani e faceva a pezzi. Frollo si svegliava sempre  sudato e ansante, scosso. Non mancava ad animarlo un certo desiderio di  vederla finalmente nuda davanti a lui, sotto di lui. Quelli erano i  pensieri più subdoli, perché lo coglievano improvvisamente, senza un  reale motivo. Non sapeva mai se fosse tutto frutto di un suo  ragionamento o di un sogno. Si trovava a combattere con sé stesso una  guerra già persa in partenza, lo sapeva. Si sentiva schiacciato da  quelle sensazioni a lui sconosciute, ma anche dalla paura di poterle un  giorno, soffocato dal desiderio, fare del male. Ma lui, oh no, non era  così, non si sarebbe abbassato al livello di quello stupido soldato.  Aveva sbagliato, lo riconosceva, quando tempo addietro aveva cercato di  prenderla con la forza. Ancora se ne rammaricava così tanto...  
C'era in lui in amore che faceva male, che lo scindeva in due, spaccato tra dolore e felicità.  
Così turbato si era allora distaccato dalla ragazza, ma quella freddezza  che usava con lei non rendeva le cose più facili, anzi, sembrava  accendere in lui un fuoco ancora più forte, gli faceva ribollire il  sangue nelle vene, lo faceva sospirare continuamente. Come era possibile  che quella zingara lo avesse gettato in un simile abisso, dove l'unico  pensiero fisso era sempre lei? Lei, con quelle sue labbra, quelle sue  mani... Se solo avesse potuto sentirle ancora sul proprio petto!  
Esmeralda, dal canto suo, si era accorta di come l'uomo tentasse in  tutti i modi di evitarla. Quasi non le parlava, se non per salutarla  quando usciva. Tutto ciò la lasciava sempre confusa, non sapendo cosa  passasse realmente nella mente del suo salvatore e carceriere. Di tanto  in tanto, quando erano nella stessa stanza, vedeva in quegli occhi scuri  passare una saetta di lussuria, una fiamma che accendeva le gote del  prete, ma che, successivamente, sembrava mitigarsi e sciogliersi in  qualcosa di più gentile, dolce. La piccola cominciava a soffrire della  poca attenzione che lui le riservava. Voleva sapere di più, capire cosa  gli succedesse, così da sapere come affrontare la situazione - anche se  in parte era soprattutto la curiosità di una ragazzina. Era una falena  attratta dalla luce, ma Esmeralda sapeva che avrebbe potuto farsi del  male avvicinandosi a quella fonte luminosa, che per lei era  l'arcidiacono.  
Nei giorni che seguirono dopo il loro  arrivo, Esmeralda, però -complici il luogo incantevole e la pace  che vi regnava -, in cerca di attenzioni, aveva cominciato a sentirsi  più tranquilla e quindi volle cercare di conoscere meglio colui che  l'aveva sempre terrorizzata, che poi aveva scoperto non essere altro che  un animo straziato.  
Quel giorno lo aveva visto uscire poco dopo l'ora Terza e non aveva  resistito a seguirlo. Si era chiesta dove andasse! A volte lo aveva  sentito, prima dell'alba, alzarsi per recitare qualche preghiera, almeno  così aveva intuito. Una volta lo aveva anche spiato dalla sua  finestrella che dava sul giardino dietro la casa. Lo aveva sentito  uscire e poi visto accovacciarsi lì, tra l'erba, osservando le stelle e  la luna, probabilmente Dio.  
La gitana indossò il mantello che lui gli aveva procurato, questa volta  adatto a lei, e si preparò a seguirlo. Lui fece lo stesso, ma non si  calò il cappuccio sul viso come aveva sempre fatto. La ragazza attese  che fosse uscito per iniziare a seguirlo. Era piuttosto brava in quel  genere di cose.  
Proseguendo a debita distanza dietro di lui notò come conservasse ancora  la sua postura retta e fiera, ma sembrasse molto più rilassato rispetto  a quando lo aveva visto a Parigi. Esmeralda riconsiderò le proprie  opinioni: non lo trovava più brutto, anzi, forse era quasi attraente,  particolare. Passata la paura gli occhi vedono le cose più chiaramente,  non è sempre così? Si crede di vedere un'ombra, di sentire una voce nel  buio della notte, poi, prestando maggiore attenzione, ci si rende conto  che le ombre non sono altro che rami di alberi e le voci il vento che  soffia.  
Camminarono a lungo, lui non si voltò mai indietro, fino a quando non  giunsero ad un piccolo villaggio. C'era qualche bottega, una chiesa, una  locanda e patecchi banchetti in legno, poco prima delle case, che  vendevano le merci più disparate. La ragazza rallentò fino a fermarsi  davanti ad uno di essi che vendeva orecchini, bracciali e strani ninnoli  che tintinnavano. Lei si tolse il cappuccio e prese ad osservarli con  curiosità e adorazione. Brillavano così tanto e ai suoi occhi erano i  gioielli più belli che avesse mai visto. L'uomo che stava al di là del  banchetto la osservò con una certa ostilità. Quella pelle scura non era  mai un buon segno.

\- Tu, zingara, spostati o mi farai scappare i clienti! E vedi di tenere  quelle mani lontane dalla mia merce, oppure provvederò a tagliartele! -

Abbaiò minacciosamente, alzandosi e facendo un passo verso di lei.

\- Ma io stavo solo guardando, non volevo rubare nulla... -

Cercò di giustificarsi, ricevendo come risposta una smorfia di disgusto.

\- Sei anche bugiarda, vedo! Sparisci! -  
\- Non credete di esagerare? -  

Esmeralda incassò la testa nelle spalle, riconoscendo all'istante quella  voce alle sue spalle. Era sicura che l'avrebbe sgridata, forse  l'avrebbe addirittura punita, se lo sentiva. Non osò voltarsi.  
Il mercante aggrottò le sopracciglia, squadrando Frollo, che a sua volta  lo fissava con occhi glaciali. Una contrazione nei muscoli del viso di  quel venditore non fece presagire nulla di buono alla coppia  di fuggiaschi. Forse aveva riconosciuto uno dei due, ma non è dato  saperlo nè a noi, nè ai due, poiché quello si risedette e fece un ampio  gesto con il braccio teso.

\- Comprate qualcosa o andatevene.-  

Esmeralda, che ancora non si era girata e teneva la testa bassa, sentì  il prete piegarsi su di lei. Ella trattenne il respiro, credendo  l'avrebbe colpita, invece si vide mettere in mano uno dei bracciali  dorati che le stavano davanti. Claude Frollo lanciò un paio di monete  all'altro uomo, che parve molto soddisfatto e non si lamentò più. Il  denaro, molto più spesso di quanto si pensi, basta a placare anche gli  animi più incolleriti.

\- Andiamo. -  

L'arcidiacono la prese per le spalle e la invitò a camminare.

\- Mi spiace... -  

Disse lei in tono lamentoso, basso, come i bambini che sanno di aver combinato un guaio.

\- Volevo uscire e non sapevo dove andaste ogni giorno. Poi quell'uomo ha  cominciato a dire che, siccome sono una zingara, avrei potuto rubare  qualche cosa, ma io non volevo! -  
\- Lo so.-  

Fu la risposta secca che ricevette.

\- Siete arrabbiato? -  
\- Sì. -

Ecco! La risposta che tanto temeva. Il pensiero di averlo deluso le fece  inumidire gli occhi. Non riuscì a spiegarsi il perché, ma saperlo  adirato con lei la rendeva triste.

\- Mi punirete, quindi? -  

Un nuovo sospiro venne prodotto dal prete che, piano, le prendeva un braccio e le infilava il bracciale.

\- La colpa è mia che ho tenuto chiusa in gabbia la tua anima di rondine. No, non ti punirò. Non oserei farti del male.-  

Guardava sempre davanti a sé, tenendo con un braccio della frutta e del  pane, mente con l'altro stringeva ancora la manina della ragazza. Lei  non si liberò da quella presa, anzi, gli strinse a sua volta la mano,  trovandola calda e così accogliente per la sua. Si sentiva protetta. Un  sorriso le increspò le labbra e, con la coda dell'occhio, Frollo lo  scorse. Si sentì morire per un attimo, ma si costrinse a rimanere  impassibile.

\- Posso accompagnarvi anche le prossime volte? -  
\- Se ti aggrada... -  

Entrambi cercavano di trovare quell'equilibrio nel loro animi che ancora  non avevano raggiunto. Lei, che da una parte voleva provare disprezzo  per il suo rapitore, ma dall'altro non riusciva più ad odiarlo come  prima, cominciava a provare per lui qualcosa che la faceva tremare, ma  non per terrore. Era una piacevolezza, a cui si sarebbe volentieri  abbandonata. Poi c'era lui, che non poteva fare altro che accontentarsi  di carezze rubate e sguardi per provare a spegnere quel fuoco che gli  bruciava le membra. C'era in lui la voglia di un uomo che ha desiderato  per troppo tempo, l'urgenza di unirsi con lei, ma poi si diceva che la  gitana non era solo un pezzo di carne e voleva che condividesse il suo  stesso desiderio.  
Questi pensieri li portavano, spesso, a sospirare insieme, a lanciarsi  sguardi carichi di speranza e di parole e preghiere che non riuscivano a  cogliere.

\- Posso, ecco... - si attorcigliò attorno ad un dito una ciocca di capelli nerissimi - Sapere il vostro nome? -  

Ora che ci pensava lo aveva sempre apostrofato con disprezzo e non si  era mai interessata al suo nome. La domanda parve stupire l'uomo, che si  voltò a guardarla.

\- Claude Frollo. Non è certo un nome bello come il tuo, ma è così che mi chiamo. -  
\- Claude Frollo. -  

La piccola ripetè il nome, come per assaporarlo. Lui constatò come  stesse bene sulle sue labbra e si chiese come sarebbe stato quel nome  pronunciato da lei durante un amplesso. Scosse la testa in modo deciso,  scacciando quel pensiero infido.

\- Mi piace! Posso chiamarvi così? Oppure volete che vi chiami in altro modo? Quasimodo vi chiama Maestro. -  

Il prete si schiarì la voce.

\- Frollo o Claude va bene, ormai non sono più Maestro, prete, arcidiacono di Josas o qualsiasi altra cosa. -  
\- E non vi spiace? -  

La conversazione prese a scorrere normalmente, come avessero sempre  parlato, come se tra loro non ci fosse mai stato imbarazzo, paura o  desiderio.  
L'uomo si strinse nelle spalle.

\- Ho molti meno doveri cui adempiere, quindi va bene così. Ma mi mancano i miei libri. -

E poi ho te, avrebbe voluto dirle.

\- Non potete prenderne di nuovi? -  
\- Non posso permettermeli, ora come ora. -  

Lei annuì, saltellandogli accanto per rimanere al passo. Eppure le aveva  regalato quel delizioso gioiello. La Esmeralda non faceva che  accarezzarlo, come fosse stata la più preziosa delle reliquie.

\- Grazie per il bracciale. -  

Gli disse dopo un lungo silenzio. Ormai la casa in cui si erano rifugiati si vedeva già.

\- Ho visto come lo guardavi e mi sembrava adatto a te. Comunque ti ho tenuta d'occhio tutto il tempo. -  
\- Allora sapevate che vi stavo seguendo! -  

Disse con tono piccato, che fece sorridere il prete. La Esmeralda  arrossì, sentendo il cuore fare una capriola nel petto. Era stato quel  sorriso?

\- Ovviamente! Non sono così sprovveduto. -  

La fece rientrare in casa, lasciandole finalmente la mano. Realizzò in  quel momento di non aver smesso di stringerla nemmeno un secondo.

\- Perdonami, forse ti ho fatto male. -  

Lei capì da come Frollo si guardava la mano cosa intendeva e scosse  energicamente la testa, sorridendogli e dondolando sui piedi.

\- Non mi avete fatto male e non dovete scusarvi! Mi sarei liberata se avessi voluto. -  

Lo sguardo che lui le rivolse era così carico di dispiacere che lei non  potè fare altro che prendergli nuovamente le mani e sorridere ancora.

\- Non mi avete fatto male. Siete buono, con me, e delicato. Non preoccupatevi. -  

Rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, poi aggiunse.

\- Però sono preoccupata. -  

Claude alzò un sopracciglio, sfiorandole i polsi con le dita,  desiderando risalire le braccia, fino le spalle. Si umettò le labbra.  Dovette fare un grande sforzo per resistere a tale pulsione.

\- Per cosa? -  
\- Per voi. - abbassò gli occhi - Vi sento sospirare continuamente, come  se qualcosa vi tormentasse. La notte, quando non riesco a dormire, sento  che avete degli incubi perché vi lamentate, poi lo vedo dai vostri  occhi e a malapena mi parlate. Non capisco. Mi avete salvata, eravate  pronto a farmi vostra, mi avete pregato in ginocchio di seguirvi, mi  avete detto e fatto tante cose, ma ora è come se fossi io a farvi paura.  -  
-  E me ne fai, bambina. -  

Lei tremò a quella risposta. Come era possibile? La sua testolina si  arrovellava per cercare di capire quell'uomo che per lei era un problema  troppo complicato.  
Lui le lasciò le mani, appendendo i loro mantelli. Doveva aprirsi e  dirle tutto? Temeva di sentirsi dire ancora che non lo amava, che lo  odiava, anzi! Temeva anche potesse avere ancora paura di lui.

\- Me ne fai, ma non nel senso che credi tu, non come il terrore che ti incuto io. -  

Se quel tono non fosse stato così accorato lei lo avrebbe fermato per  dirgli che non era così, che non provava più quel tipo di angoscia.

\- Vedi, è così difficile da spiegare! Oh Dio, aiutami tu a ritrovare le  parole! Vedi, sei come... Come una fiamma. Sei il fuoco. Sei fuoco e io  misera candela. Come può resistere la candela alla fiamma? Se ti  avvicini a me mi fai sentire come non mi sono mai sentito prima e sì,  questo mi spaventa perché per te, per questo sentimento sono  diventanto un animale, un criminale, un dannato. Tu mi scaldi, mi fai  ribollire qualcosa dentro, il sangue, come bollono le  miscele delle ampolle nel mio vecchio stidio se messe sul fuoco. Mi  disprezzo, ti chiedo perdono. Vedi, con il tempo, come l'acqua sui  vetri, anche il cuore si asciuga. Ma tu sei etrata nella mia vita come  una tempesta e ora non posso fare a meno di guardarti sorridere. Oh, il  tuo sorriso! Sapessi come mi fa tremare il petto! -  

Lei gli si era fatta vicino, ma lui non la vedeva nel suo delirio.  Sentiva nelle orecchie il rombo furioso del suo cuore che correva,  davanti agli occhi le immagini di lei che sputava ai suoi piedi e lo  insultava.

\- Tu, zingara, mi hai fatto desiderare cose che da tempo avevo sepolto e  con una forza tale da logorarmi da dentro! Sei tu il mio incubo  ricorrente la notte e il mio sogno di giorno! Mi fai dannato, ma sei  anche la mia salvatrice. Perdona questo uomo così stupido e debole, ma  non riesco a non pensare a te. La tua anima è il mio fiato... Io ti amo.  Ti amo più di Dio. -  

L'arcidiacono si sentì tirare verso il basso. Due braccia esili gli  avevano circondato il collo con delicatezza. La gitana fece un piccolo  saltello e il movimento d'aria che provocó fece arrivare al naso  dell'uomo il suo profumo, poi le sue labbra calde e morbide premure  contro le proprie per il tempo di un battito di ciglia. Lei poi lo  lasció, guardandolo con un sorriso appena accennato.

  - Non è il tuo corpo che desidero... Non solo.-  

Volle aggiungere in un sussurro, lo sventurato.

\- Sì, ora lo capisco meglio.-  

Rispose lei semplicemente. Era come se in quel momento fosse sbocciata  completamente, come se d'improvviso fosse diventata donna e potesse  comprendere appieno una materia complicata come i tormenti che causa il   sentimento dell'amore. C'era nei suoi occhi una consapevolezza diversa.


	5. V

Quei due erano spariti nel nulla. Phoebus pensò che la strega, probabilmente, aveva riportato all'inferno quel demonio. O, almeno, ci avrebbe creduto se fosse stato quel tipo d'uomo, ma sapeva che l'arcidiacono non era uno stregone e che lei non era una strega, quindi dovevano essere semplicemente sfuggiti sotto il suo naso. Oh, come era stato possibile? Piegò la bocca in una smorfia, serrando i denti fino a sentirli scricchiolare, mentre faceva ondeggiare il vino dentro un grosso boccale.  
Lui, che era stato così attento, che bramava di veder adempiuta la sua vendetta, se li era lasciati scappare così facilmente! Persi, scomparsi nel nulla! Ormai era un mese che setacciava palmo a palmo Parigi, ma senza successo. Dove potevano essersi nascosti quegli scarafaggi? Se solo li avesse avuti tra le mani li avrebbe schiacciati fino a non far rimanere nulla di loro.  
Se solo pensava a come era scappato da quel maledetto prete! Lui, un soldato, aveva temuto che quel demone potesse ucciderlo e trascinarlo nei gironi più profondi dell'Inferno. Sì, ne aveva avuto paura e la ferita lasciata nel suo animo da quello smacco lo rendeva ancora più feroce, come una belva che, colpita dal cacciatore solo di striscio, si avventa contro di lui con rabbia maggiore. Lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi, sì.  
Aveva già in mente come farli pentire di tutto quello che avevano fatto, ma per il momento avrebbe dovuto aspettare.  
Intanto si era sposato e solo lui sapeva quanto quel legame lo soffocasse. Passava con la moglie molto meno tempo rispetto a quello che passava nelle taverne e, quando capitava, al Valdamore. Gli andava bene così, quello a cui mirava erano i soldi e il letto della piccola ragazza bionda, soldi che stava già spendendo alacremente.

\- Dovevate vederlo! Un demonio, signori! Era giunto direttamente dall'Inferno, ve lo dico io! -

Un uomo alzò la voce, seduto in un tavolo in fondo alla sala. Aveva bevuto, era evidente, lo si capiva dal naso rosso, dagli occhi annacquati e dalla voce strascicata. Quelle parole, però, fecero rizzare le orecchie del capitano.

\- E la ragazzina con lui? Una zingara! Secondo me lo ha ammaliato con una delle sue magie! Era l'arcidiacono, quello di Notre Dame! Lo conoscete tutti! Sembrava un cagnolino con lei, ve lo posso giurare! - 

Il cavaliere sorrise trionfante. Finalmente aveva una traccia. Il vino scioglie la lingua degli uomini, li rende liberi dalle inibizioni e favorisce la verità e quella verità era saltata fuori proprio al momento giusto. Phoebus si lisciò i baffi.

\- Era un uomo così retto e giusto... Dovevate vederlo! Quei suoi occhi sembravano avere dentro le fiamme di Satana e stava dietro alla sua gonna come un bambino con la madre! Stregato e dannato, dico io! Peste di Dio, ve lo posso giurare! -  
\- Taci, vecchio caprone! Lo sanno tutti che quel prete è tornato all'Inferno da cui proviene e la zingara con lui! - 

Gli abbaiarono contro un paio di uomini, altrettanto ubriachi.

\- Che siate maledetti, voi due bastardi! Maurice e Laurent, vi ho sentito! - sbattè violentemente la bottiglia di vino sul tavolo, facendone rovesciare un po' sulle assi di legno e sul pavimento di pietra - Che quel prete vi porti con lui! Non mento, signori miei! Li ho visti con questi occhi! Corna di Dio, che mi si stacchi la lingua se sto mentendo! - 

Phoebus prese il proprio boccale, avvicinandosi con il sorriso di un vincitore all'ubriaco. Gli diede una pacca a mano aperta sulle spalle, ridacchiando e mostrandogli il bicchiere in segno di saluto, con un leggero cenno del capo.

\- Vecchio mio, questo boccale ve lo offro io. - detto questo glielo posò davanti, leccandosi avidamente le labbra - Ma dovete raccontarmi dove avete visto queste due persone, sapete, ho bisogno di incontrarle. - 

Il mercante lo osservò da capo a piedi, per poi scrollare le spalle, segno che non gli importava per quale motivo volesse sapere di loro, semplicemente avrebbe parlato sotto giusto compenso, che, in questo caso, corrispondeva ad un buon vino come quello che era stato lasciato davanti a lui. Mostrò al soldato i suoi denti sporchi e scheggiati mentre stirava le labbra in un sorriso affabile. Battè una mano sul petto dell'ufficiale, il quale sentì arrivargli al naso un forte puzzo di sudore e alcol.

\- Poco fuori Parigi. Sapete, ci siamo fermati per qualche tempo là per vendere qualche cosa, ma le persone di campagna non hanno molto denaro, come noi poveri mercanti, dopotutto. Non spendono mai, se non per riempire le loro bocche! Maledetti! - 

Arricciò l'angolo destro della bocca, trattenendo a stento un singhiozzo e sfregandosi il naso già rosso con il dorso della mano.

\- Un paesello nel feudo di... - storse le labbra e assottigliò gli occhi, guardando un punto imprecisato sul muro davanti a sé, come se lì ci fosse stata la risposta - Ti... - Fece ancora una pausa, cercando di scacciare i fumi dell'alcol dalla sua mente - Tirechappe, ecco! Questo è il nome! Sì, ne sono sicuro! - 

Sorrise trionfante, aggiustandosi la cintura e lasciando andare Phoebus, il quale si allontanò ed uscì velocemente, con un ghigno ferino stampato in faccia.  
Ora sapeva dove si erano rifugiati! Li avrebbe stanati come topi, li avrebbe fatti a pezzi, loro che avevano osato umiliarlo! In vita sua, il cavaliere, non aveva mai provato quel senso di rabbia misto a gelosia, sì, gelosia perché uno stupido prete gli aveva sottratto quella zingara. Avrebbe potuto usarla per arricchirsi, acquisire onore, invece lui l'aveva portata via.  
Il ragazzo strinse la mano attorno al l'elsa della spada, ne saggiò il peso e immaginò la lama penetrare nella carne dell'arcidiacono. Non lo avrebbe ucciso, non subito, almeno... Lo avrebbe fatto soffrire e con lui quella stupida ragazzina.

Un paio di giorni dopo l'episodio del braccialetto Esmeralda si era seduta sul proprio letto, tra le mani il foglio su cui aveva riconosciuto il suo nome. Lo stese per bene sulle gambe, scorrendo lettera a lettera tutta la pagina. La grafia era elegante, ma sembrava scritta con urgenza. Il tratto era calcato, le parole fitte, come fossero state vergate di fretta, da un animo in pena. La piccola annusò la carta e notò che conservava lo stesso profumo del prete. Non era firmata e non poteva esserne sicura, in più poteva capire solo qualche lettera e pochissime parole. Si mordicchiò un labbro, pensando a come fare. Avrebbe potuto chiedere al suo ospite di insegnarle a leggere, ci sarebbe riuscito sicuramente, dotto com'era. Però non poteva certo chiedergli di insegnarle usando come base quel piccolo segreto che gli aveva rubato. Non sapeva perché, ma istintivamente sentiva che quelle parole facevano parte del cuore del prete e non voleva ancora rivelargli nulla su di esse. Infilò il pezzo di carta sotto il cuscino e saltò giù dal letto, zampettando fino al piano di sotto. Trovò Frollo sprofondato in una sedia, la testa piegata di lato e gli occhi chiusi. Per un attimo la gitana temette il peggio, il suo cuore si fermò, poi vide che il petto sotto la camicia si alzava e abbassava placidamente. Ella si passò una mano tra i capelli, facendoli scivolare su una spalla e avvicinandosi a lui.  
Si concesse il lusso di studiarlo meglio in quel momento, sicura che non potesse vederla. Prima di allora non ne aveva mai avuta l'occasione. Non era inquietante come le era sembrato le prime volte, non sembrava più un fantasma. Ora aveva preso un bel colorito roseo, sano, non pallido come la morte. Il suo viso, sebbene presentasse alcune rughe, era quello di un uomo poco più che trentenne. Sembrava momentaneamente sereno, pensò la piccola, la quale non lo aveva mai sentito dormire tranquillamente durante la notte. Una ciocca di capelli neri gli ricadeva sulla fronte, ma vicino alle tempie tendevano verso il grigio. Era come se la vita avesse voluto renderlo uomo troppo presto e ora cominciava ad invecchiare precocemente. Erano quelli gli effetti della religione e della scienza sul corpo umano?  
Lui si mosse appena, sospirando, cosa che fece fare un balzo indietro a lei. Non voleva la scoprisse a contemplarlo così! Non sapeva, la bambina, di avere occhi pieni di lui, pieni di un sentimento che premeva per uscire, un sentimento che per un attimo era sgorgato ed era sfociato in un bacio casto.  
Frollo aprì lentamente gli occhi. Sorrise alla figura davanti a lui, credendola ancora parte di un sogno. Allungò una mano verso di lei, ma la ritrasse appena prima di raggiungerla, passandosela invece sul viso. No, non era più un sogno quello.

\- Esmeralda... - 

Disse con la voce ancora arrochita dal sonno. Aveva iniziato a chiamarla così dalla sera prima, siccome lei aveva tanto insistito e si era tanto lamentata del fatto che non usasse altri appellativi per lei che non fossero zingara o gitana o ragazzina.  
Lei portò le mani dietro la schiena, piegandosi leggermente in avanti, verso di lui. Trovava dolce il modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome, come fosse stato l'inizio di una preghiera.

\- Avrei un favore da chiedervi. -  
\- Un favore? - 

Claude Frollo si sedette meglio, stiracchiandosi appena la schiena e riprendendo il suo solito portamento eretto, mai scomposto. Si era sentito leggermente in imbarazzo sapendo che lei lo aveva visto appisolato in quel modo.  
La ragazza annuì, per poi fissarsi i piedi.

\- Vorrei imparare a leggere... - 

Confessò, infine, in un borbottio. L'uomo alzò un sopracciglio, sciogliendosi poi in un sorriso. Strano volesse imparare a leggere, non ne aveva bisogno, ma gli fece piacere sentirglielo dire.

\- A leggere? Perché? - 

Indagò, curioso.

\- Ecco, voi sapete tante cose, io niente. Vorrei almeno imparare a leggere. Soprattutto perché quando comprerete altri libri o andrete a prendere i vostri vorrei poterli capire anche io. -  
\- Esmeralda, bambina mia, non è necessario. Quei libri sarebbero troppo difficili per una ragazza della tua età. - 

La guardò con occhi comprensivi, che si fecero tristi quando il viso di lei si rabbuiò, segno che l'aveva delusa. Il prete lo notò subito. Come non accorgersi di una nuvola che oscura il sole?

\- Non ho finito, peró. - Le fece alzare il mento con due dita - Se questo è il tuo desiderio allora ti insegnerò a leggere. -

Subito la Esmeralda tornò raggiante, regalando un sorriso ampio e sincero all'uomo.

\- Oh, grazie! Non sapete quanto è importante per me! - 

Rise e buttò le braccia attorno al collo di Frollo, stringendolo in un abbraccio. Era l'abbraccio tra una figlia e un padre, niente di più, così si diceva lei e così credeva lui.  
L'arcidiacono aveva imparato, convivendo con lei, a misurarsi, a tenere a bada mente e corpo, facendo in modo che il suo desiderio fosse limitato, che non diventasse più prepotente, come era stato tempo addietro. Ma i suoi sforzi erano vani quando lei gli si faceva così vicina, quando sentiva il suo profumo di pulito nei polmoni. Ah, era ormai un uomo perso. Malato d'amore per lei.  
La scostò con un gesto delicato, prendendole le braccia e facendo in modo che lo lasciasse andare. Non la guardava negli occhi, come non era riuscito a guardarla negli occhi dopo il bacio. Esmeralda avrebbe tanto voluto esprimere con parole giuste quello che ormai aveva capito, quello che lentamente era affiorato dal suo cuoricino, ma non ci riusciva. Non ci riusciva non per paura di lui, ma di sé stessa. Temeva che dicendogli ti amo avrebbe rovinato tutto, che lui avesse smesso di provare qualcosa per lei dopo tanti rifiuti e che la considerasse più come una creatura da proteggere, una figlia, piuttosto che qualcuno da amare. Temeva che dicendo quelle semplici parole, eppure così pesanti e gravi dentro di lei, avrebbe ammesso una volta per tutte che quello per Phoebus non era stato altro che uno sbaglio, il capriccio di una bambina. Era testarda e le era difficile ammettere quelle cose anche solo a sé stessa.  
Prima che lui si separasse del tutto da lei, la ragazza gli prese il viso tra le mani, posandogliele sulle guance. Lo vide sgranare gli occhi, nei quali saettarono meraviglia e desiderio. Voleva le sue labbra, sì! Solo Dio sapeva quanto le volesse! Dio solo sapeva quanto pregava, ogni notte, che quelle labbra gli dicessero che lo amavano. Solo questo sarebbe bastato a sanare tutte le ferite, a placare ogni dubbio, a mettergli pace nel cuore. Un cuore su cui, da sempre, aveva regnato solo l'inverno. Poi era arrivata lei e allora si era tramutato in un piccolo fiore di primavera. Lei lo aveva acceso, lo aveva infiammato e ora si consumava sotto quella fiamma come se fosse stato di cera. Temeva che prima o poi si sarebbe consumato de tutto, come una candela, e allora cosa avrebbe provato per lei? Indifferenza? Non lo sapeva. Forse rammarico.

\- Io vi... - lei fece vagare gli occhi sul pavimento, poi sul viso del prete - Vi ringrazio di cuore, per tutto. - 

Lo disse con una serietà disarmante. Inizialmente Frollo pensò fosse sul punto di confessargli altro, magari amore. Illusioni, solo illusioni.  
Le prese le mani nelle proprie, facendogliele abbassare.

\- Non ringraziarmi, lo faccio con piacere. - 

Si alzò, posandole amorevolmente una mano sulla testa.

\- Vado a prendere qualcosa che potrà aiutarti. - 

Si diresse al piano di sopra, nella sua stanza, dove conservava un paio di piccoli libri di fiabe che erano stati suoi quando era bambino. Non aveva potuto portarli con sé quando aveva incominciato gli studi, ma non avevano mai abbandonato la sua casa.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un gesto secco e vi poggiò la schiena e la nuca, guardando così il soffitto. Troppo forte correva il cuore nel suo petto, troppi pensieri gli affollavano la mente, troppo era il desiderio di amarla. Sentiva urgere nel petto un amore doloroso e disperato, che era stato alimentato da quella che pensava una confessione. Si sentiva dilaniato, perso, dannato. Non sapeva nemmeno come si amasse, lui, come poteva pretendere che lei potesse ricambiare? Ma, nonostante tutto, non voleva prenderla con la forza, quello mai, non lo avrebbe fatto! A Notre Dame era stato il delirio di un pazzo. No, lui voleva di più, non il solo corpo.  
Scivolò piano a terra, nascondendo il viso tra le mani, la schiena sempre premuta contro il legno. Scoppiò in pianto come un bambino. Non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, che erano solo una rappresentazione fisica di tutto quello che covava dentro, della frustrazione, della solitudine. C'era anche un po' di quella felicità che finalmente aveva guadagnato vivendo con lei, vedendola sorridere e sentirla canticchiare di tanto in tanto.

\- Così la farò aspettare... - 

Si disse, alzandosi di scatto e strappandosi via le lacrime con un gesto. No, non doveva, non poteva. Ingoiò il pianto, dicendosi che la felicità derivante dalla loro convivenza gli doveva bastare.  
Eppure l'amore era tanto più invitante...  
Scosse la testa e afferrò uno dei libri, tornando di sotto.


	6. VI

Imparare a leggere non era così semplice come Esmeralda aveva pensato. Imparava tutto molto alla svelta, che si trattasse di ballare o di rubare qualche moneta qua e là. Aveva una mano così leggera che nessuno si era mai accorto di nulla, ma leggere! Leggere le risultava così difficile! Il prete la aiutava, le insegnava la pronuncia, come disegnare le lettere, come metterle insieme correttamente, ma la sera, quando lei provava a leggere quella lettera era come se avesse dimenticato tutto. Riusciva a riconoscere qualche carattere e parola in più rispetto alle prime volte, ma ancora non ne capiva appieno il senso. Ciò che la spingeva a continuare era la sua cocciutaggine, quella ostinazione tipica dei bambini, ancora forte e viva in lei. In più trovava piacevoli le ore passate al fianco del suo maestro. L'uomo leggeva sempre le favole su cui insegnava alla ragazza con trasporto, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra e una luce particolare negli occhi.  
I ricordi affioravano alla mente dell'arcidiacono ogni volta che sfiorava quelle pagine ingiallite e non facevano che rendere il suo animo ancora più tormentato, ancora più triste. Si rendeva conto di quanti anni della sua vita non avesse mai vissuto pienamente, del fatto che non fosse mai stato felice in quei trentasei anni. Aveva passato la sua non esistenza a studiare, chino sui libri per imparare le materie più disparate e, alla fine, tutto ciò gli era servito a ben poco.  
Sospirava, il prete. Sospirava in continuazione e con ogni esalazione del suo fiato se ne andava un minuscolo pezzo della sua anima, per sempre dispersa. Non riusciva a trovare pace, nemmeno in quelle lezioni, nemmeno accanto a lei. C'era un fuoco in lui, l'inferno e lo avrebbe spinto fino all'orlo della follia, fino al suo disastro, ne era consapevole. Sarebbero bastate poche parole per riappacificare quell'animo tormentato, ma la gitana non faceva che regalargli sguardi carichi di promesse e aspettative, sorrisi dolci, gesti accorati, nulla più.  
Frollo si passò una mano sul viso, lasciando il libro di favole davanti alla ragazza, che lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato.

\- Non mi ascoltate... -

Sbuffò stizzita. Non le piaceva quando non le prestava attenzione, ne aveva bisogno! Necessitava della sua approvazione, delle sue lusinghe per dirle quanto fosse migliorata o quanto fosse brava.  
Esmeralda vide che nemmeno quella protesta era riuscita a riscuoterlo e che lui continuava a vagare per la stanza con la testa china e le spalle leggermente curve. Solitamente la sua postura era eretta e fiera, ma ora sembrava che gli avessero caricato sulla schiena un gran peso e che lui cercasse di sopportarlo e di non venirne schiacciato. La gitana addolcì lo sguardo e sporse in fuori il labbro inferiore.

\- Claude? -

Ancora non le rispose. Cosa non andava? Non lo aveva mai visto così distratto, almeno non con lei.  
Nella zingara cominciò ad insinuarsi il tarlo del dubbio, che la fece fremere e drizzare la schiena, come se fosse stata punta da spilli. Se c'è una cosa che la mente non può controllare è il cuore e, ormai, quello di Esmeralda batteva all'unisono con quello del prete.

Ha smesso di amarmi.

La sua anima prese a piangere, le viscere si strinsero e un nodo alla gola le rese difficile continuare a respirare. In lei i pensieri e i sentimenti si facevano più torbidi, confusi. Se prima lo odiava ora lo desiderava, desiderava averlo accanto e sentirlo sempre parlare, spiegarle cose nuove. La Esmeralda non gli aveva mai rivelato nulla e forse era stato proprio quello, pensò, a renderlo così: il non sapere. Non era sicura del perché l'idea che potesse aver smesso di amarla si fosse affacciata in lei, ma ora non riusciva più a scacciarla.  
La giovane si alzò, avvicinandosi a Frollo e posandogli una mano su di un braccio. Lo vide voltarsi di scatto e afferrarle il polso con decisione. La fissò con occhi dardeggianti ed Esmeralda si sentì come nuda davanti a quelle iridi scure. Rimasero immobili, entrambi a fissarsi. Lei teneva le labbra socchiuse, lui serrate. Era come guardare il falco stringere un topolino tra i suoi artigli, quando ancora vuole giocare con la propria preda prima di divorarla. Il prete la sovrastava, tremava.

\- Mi state facendo male, Claude. -

Disse lei con calma, anche se in fondo avrebbe voluto urlare. Qualcosa, però, le diceva che doveva fidarsi. Gli animi dei bambini, si sa, sono fatti così. Sono dotati di una certa elasticità e sono in grado di sopportare sentimenti contrastanti contemporaneamente, difatti in lei era riaffiorata una certa paura, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva ad allontanarlo.  
Fu come se Frollo si fosse risvegliato da una sorta di sonno ad occhi aperti. Lentamente le lasciò il polso e scivolò in ginocchio, ai suoi piedi. Con devozione premette le proprie labbra sui segni che le aveva impresso sulla pelle, come a chiederle scusa. La zingara gli fece scorrere la mano libera tra i capelli, sperando di rassicurarlo.

\- Mi stavo preoccupando. -  
\- Perdonami, non so cosa mi sia successo... -

Continuava a tenere la testa bassa, gli occhi chiusi. Per un attimo aveva pensato di farlo, di portarla al piano di sopra e poi consumarsi su di lei a furia di baciarla. Per un attimo avrebbe voluto, ma qualcosa lo aveva fermato: la paura di ferirla.

\- Cosa vi preoccupa? Oggi siete più pensieroso del solito. -  
\- Cosa, dici? In realtà non lo so nemmeno io. -

Con quelle parole si alzò, leccandosi le labbra su cui era rimasto il sapore della pelle ambrata della giovane.  
Lei gli si fece d'appresso, con quel suo modo genuino di fare le cose. Il bracciale che Frollo le aveva comprato le tintinnava al polso.

\- Potete parlarmene. Mi farebbe piacere. -

Sorrise, sperando di riuscire a strapparne uno anche a lui, ma non accadde.

\- Vi prego... -  
\- Zingara! - La sua voce si fece più dura, così come la sua espressione, ma accorgendosi dell'effetto che ebbe su di lei si affrettò a scuotere la testa e cercare di riparare al danno fatto - Esmeralda... - Continuò - Ho un brutto presentimento, ma più di questo non so dirti. -

Quell'eccesso di rabbia l'aveva fatta allontanare di un passo. La gitana si stringeva le mani al petto, tormentandosele nervosamente. Perché aveva alzato la voce così? Sentì le lacrime cominciare a velarle gli occhi.

\- Perdonami, non volevo. Non ero in me e forse è meglio che per oggi lasciamo perdere le lezioni. -

Esmeralda scosse la testa, per poi lisciarsi i capelli e stringersi nelle spalle. Si era, evidentemente, offesa. Frollo inclinò la testa di lato.

\- Pensavo al tuo capitano. -

Vide la ragazza irrigidirsi e sgranare gli occhi.

\- Temo non abbia rinunciato alle sue ricerche. È un pensiero che mi tormenta da quando siamo arrivati. Forse non siamo abbastanza lontani e se dovesse scoprire che tu ti trovi qui credo non esiterebbe a venire a prenderti. -  
\- Non verrà. -

Il tono della zingara aveva un sapore amaro, di risentimento.

\- Non verrà perché ha un'altra donna. Non verrà perché non può sapere che siamo qui. -  
\- Le voci corrono al giorno d'oggi. -  
\- Non verrà. -

Frollo annuì, decidendo che, forse, doveva fare come lei e convincersi che, per un motivo o per l'altro, non sarebbe mai arrivato al loro nascondiglio. Eppure non riusciva a liberarsi del tutto di quel pensiero.

\- C'era altro, però, l'ho visto nei vostri occhi. -  
\- Non credo. -

Si schiarì la voce e si allontanò da lei, che aveva già ripreso a seguirlo.

\- Perché vi vergognate tanto di quello che provate? -  
\- Vergogna? Oh, no, ti sbagli! -  
\- Perché mi sbaglio? -

Era decisa a farlo parlare. Dalle sue parole e dal suo comportamento avrebbe deciso se fuggire una volta per tutte o lasciarsi andare a quel torpore che provava in sua compagnia.

\- Ti sbagli perché non si tratta di vergogna. -  
\- Di cosa, allora? -

Il prete si passò le mani tra i capelli, nervosamente. Sì, di cosa si trattava? Si trattava del fatto che lei aveva sostituito in lui ogni altro pensiero, si trattava del fatto che lei aveva fatto innamorare un uomo di chiesa, che sarebbe dovuto essere devoto solo a Dio. Aveva spazzato via ogni certezza.

\- So che non sei e non sarai mia, che da te sono odiato. Si tratta di questo. Mi ero convinto che, con il tempo, il mio desiderio si sarebbe affievolito, come ero convinto che condannandoti, facendoti uccidere, l'amore che provavo per te sarebbe morto con l'esalazione del tuo ultimo respiro. - fissò gli occhi in quelli di lei - Si tratta di tante cose, bambina, la maggior parte delle quali nemmeno io riesco a comprendere. Solo che voglio te e questo pensiero basta a rendermi pazzo. Pazzo! Capisci? -

Rise in modo nervoso.

\- No, tu non lo sai cosa vuole dire sentirsi morire di gelosia. Non sai cosa voglia dire un animo fatto a pezzi. Subisci il mio amore, ma ti scivola addosso come acqua. -

Si massaggiò la fronte.

\- Dimmi, sei felice ora? Sei contenta di sentirmi dire queste cose e sapere che il mio tormento sei tu? Tu, dalla prima volta che ti ho vista! Ho subito capito che ormai ero perso, che per me non ci sarebbe stata redenzione, per quanto avessi pregato! Eppure lo faccio ancora. Eppure sono ancora qui che prego Dio e la Vergine che risparmino la mia povera anima. Ti prego, ora lascia che vada. Lascia che rimanga solo per un po'. -

Sussurrò quelle ultime parole, superando la gitana e uscendo in giardino. Lì si sedette e non si mosse per tutto il pomeriggio. Esmeralda non osò andare a disturbarlo. Riusciva sempre a turbarla quando le parlava così, poiché sentiva tutto il dolore che lei gli causava. Avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, ma non sapeva come, nel suo cuore innocente.

Ormai la luna era alta nel cielo e lei aveva tentato fino a quel momento, dopo la discussione avuta con il prete, di comprendere qualcosa in più dalla lettera. Nulla, l'unica cosa certa era il suo nome.  
Soffiò sulla candela, lasciando che la stanza venisse illuminata solamente dalla luce lunare che penetrava dalla finestra. La piccola di avvicinò ad essa e guardò giù.  
Claude Frollo era ancora inginocchiato e le sue labbra si muovevano impercettibilmente. No, non sarebbe scappata, non più, aveva deciso.  
Prese il foglio scritto e scese in giardino, andando ad accoccolarsi accanto all'uomo. Lui non si scostò.  
La ragazza capì che stava pregando, poiché stava usando quella lingua tanto strana che lui chiamava latino. Aspettò che finisse, che la guardasse e sorridesse in modo impacciato, più rilassato ora. Lei prese un respiro profondo e posò il foglio sull'erba, davanti a lui.

\- Cos'é? -

Chiese lui, corrugando le sopracciglia. Quando capì sbiancò completamente, deglutendo a fatica.

\- Dove...? -  
\- Nel vostro studio, prima che mi portaste qui. Però non riesco a leggere tutto, per questo volevo imparare. Speravo di imparare in fretta, ma è ancora troppo difficile. Non volevo scopriste che l'avevo presa, ma ho deciso che voglio sapere. -  
\- Parla di te. -

Pronunciare quelle parole gli richiese parecchio coraggio. Lei annuì, indicando il proprio nome sulla carta.

\- Questo lo so. Poi? So che probabilmente non vorreste parlarne, ma ve ne prego. -

Frollo accarezzò il foglio, prendendo poi un respiro profondo e cominciando a leggere con voce profonda e pacata. In quelle parole non ce n'era nemmeno una d'odio. Forse quel sentimento orribile era subentrato successivamente, quando si era accorto del suo peccato, ma non poteva saperlo. L'arcidiacono parlava di lei come di un angelo, si immaginava al suo fianco, mentre la baciava tra i capelli neri. Era come se avesse messo per iscritto la parte più pura e innocente del suo sentimento verso di lei. Forse, si disse lei, per lui era più facile parlare con l'inchiostro che con la lingua. Questo particolare fece addolcire ancora di più l'espressione della piccola, che poggiò la testa contro il braccio di lui, ascoltandolo attentamente. Era quello, quindi quello che aveva dentro. Non c'era solo il desiderio di averla per una notte, non come Phoebus. C'era un intero mondo da scoprire e ad Esmeralda non sarebbe bastata tutta la vita per esplorarlo tutto.  
Quelle parole rappresentavano il vero Frollo e la zingara si rese conto che, dopo quella dimostrazione, non aveva più bisogno d'altro. Le era servito molto tempo, forse troppo, per capire appieno sé stessa e lui, ma ora sapeva.  
Una volta finito di leggere il prete abbassò le braccia e la guardò. Era evidente da come si mordicchiava le labbra che era in imbarazzo, che provava una profonda vergogna per quella parte del suo essere.

\- Così, credo, proverai ancora più orrore verso di me. Oh! Dovevo bruciarla! -

Lei scosse la testa. Avvolgendo il braccio attorno a quello dell'uomo, prendendogli la mano e intrecciando le dita alle sue.

\- Io sono felice di averla trovata e sono felice me l'abbiate letta. Non provo orrore per voi, no. Avrei voluto mi diceste prima queste cose, invece che spaventarmi. -

Frollo si sentiva confuso, non riusciva a capire dove volesse arrivare, né perché gli stringesse così la mano.

\- Ma ora so che avevate paura tanto quanto me, anche se per cose diverse. -  
\- Farti del male non era mia intenzione, nemmeno spaventarti. Ho agito male, sì, è vero. Non ho mai avuto modo di imparare a controllare questo tipo di pulsioni e tu le hai risvegliare in me più forti che mai. -

Lei annuì, come a dirsi consapevole di tutto quello. La zingara scrutò tutto il cielo, le stelle, la luna e, infine, lui.

\- Vi amo anche io. -

Disse con una calma devastante. Il prete, invece, si sentì investito come uno scoglio dalle onde. Smise di respirare, il suo cuore di battere e la sua pelle si fece più calda che mai.

\- Sono nel mio letto e sogno, vero? Ancora una volta... -

La piccola scosse la testa, ridacchiando sommessamente.

\- No, non state sognando. -  
\- No, non mi ami. Non è vero... -

Aveva tanto atteso quelle parole, le aveva agognate come un assetato desidera l'acqua, ma ora che gliele sentiva pronunciare temeva fosse un'illusione o un suo modo per divertirsi o vendicarsi.

\- Non vi sto mentendo. Da quando sono qui ho avuto modo di conoscervi meglio. C'è altro in voi, qualcosa che prima non avevo visto, che voi nascondevate a tutti. Mi avete trattata come mai altri in vita mia, come nemmeno Phoebus ha saputo fare. -

 

Guardava le stelle e gli teneva stretta la mano, cercando in essa la forza per continuare a parlare e trovare le parole giuste.  
Frollo, guardandola, vedeva ora una giovane donna, non più la bambina. Finalmente si era decisa ad uscire dalla sua caverna fatta di ombre ed era uscita alla luce della realtà, sbocciata come il più bello dei fiori.

\- Io per prima vi ho trattato in modo meschino, che non meritavate del tutto. Avevo paura e ora non ne ho più. Ho visto chi siete e, più di tutto, mi avete rispettata. Vi ho fatto del male senza volerne, ma nemmeno io sapevo cosa avessi nel cuore. Sono una bambina, lo so... - fece una pausa, durante la quale si volse verso di lui - Vi amo, sì, la Luna ci è testimone, sa che non mento. -

A quel punto tutte le difese di Dom Claude caddero, tremò e premette le proprie labbra su quelle della ragazza. La gitana accennò un sorriso, senza ritrarsi. Gioì per quella bocca bollente sulla sua, si esaltò per il braccio che dolcemente la strinse e, lentamente, ella posò una mano sulla guancia del prete.

\- So che avete paura quanto me... -

Gli sussurrò in un soffio.

\- Andrà tutto bene. -

Come poteva andare tutto bene? Lui non meritava quel corpo, non meritava niente di lei, eppure ora poteva stringerla quanto voleva. Lei gli si era concessa volontariamente, eppure...

\- Non posso, Esmeralda. -

Si separò da lei, accennando ad alzarsi, ma lei gli prese il viso tra le mani, guardandolo con occhi trasognati, il petto premuto contro il fianco dell'uomo.

\- Temete che Dio possa punirvi e forse accadrà, ma non avete detto voi che con me anche l'Inferno sembrerebbe il Paradiso? Amatemi, Claude. -

Lo supplicò con lo sguardo, poggiando la fronte contro la sua, costringendolo a piegarsi verso di lei.

\- Mi amate come prima? Mi amate ancora? -  
\- Si. Ti amo anche più di prima. -

Esmeralda non aspettava altro che quella risposta. Si alzò e si fece seguire in casa, trascinando l'uomo per una manica. Di tanto in tanto si voltava a sorridergli e Frollo sentiva scomparire la paura ogni volta che la vedeva così felice. Il suo cuore era sul punto di scoppiare, lui di bruciare tanto si sentiva acceso dal sentimento che provava per lei.  
La gitana lo condusse nella propria stanza e lo fece sedere sul letto, lei in piedi, tra le gambe dell'uomo. Lo guardava appassionata, accarezzandolo con lo sguardo, indagando ogni particolare del suo viso.

\- Sei sicura? -

Le sussurrò l'arcidiacono all'orecchio, mentre le scostava delicatamente i capelli per poterle baciare il collo. Fu delicato, non come quando, colto da pazzia, aveva compiuto quello stesso gesto a Notre Dame, cogliendola nel sonno.

\- Lo sono... -

Fremette sotto quei tocchi fugaci, tremendamente invitanti. Sarebbe svenuta tra le sue braccia se non avesse desiderato tanto le sue labbra. Nemmeno lei si capacitava di come dall'odio che aveva provato si fosse generato tanto amore. Ma, si disse, è dalle cose più orribili che nascono le magnifiche. Il suo pensiero corse a Quasimodo che, per quanto la sua forma dicesse il contrario, non era capace che di fare del bene.  
Lei prese coraggio e, alzando il mento per lasciare spazio alle labbra del prete, cercò a tentoni i laccetti che tenevano chiusa la camiciola dell'altro. Li trovò e con mani inesperte li slacciò, così da potergli passare le mani sul petto ampio. Non era scolpito come quello di un ragazzo, ma comunque asciutto.  
Nessuno dei due sapeva come muoversi, nessuno dei due aveva mai sperimentato nulla di simile. Avrebbero imparato insieme.  
Claude Frollo lasciò che lo carezzasse, che seguisse con la punta delle dita le cicatrici che gli erano rimaste, come a ricordare per sempre tutto il dolore che aveva sopportato prima di arrivare a quella gioia. Sarebbe morto d'amore per lei, poco importava che Lucifero lo attendesse, se era con lei che avrebbe passato l'eternità, allora non doveva temere nè Inferno, nè Cielo. Sentiva le sue mani calde sulla propria pelle e quel contatto bastava a farlo sospirare, a farlo fremere coma una foglia al vento. L'arcidiacono la fece avvicinare di più, posandole le mani sui fianchi, così da poter scendere con le labbra lungo il collo profumato della giovane e soffermarsi sulle sue spalle, che aveva prontamente scoperto. Ancora indugiava nello spogliarla, temendo che lei potesse infine ritrarsi, rifiutarlo. La zingara, invece, lo invitò a togliersi del tutto la camicia e lui fece come lei indicava. Si sorridevano, guardandosi fugacemente negli occhi. Erano entrambi rossi in volto, il fiato mozzato dall'eccitazione e la contentezza. Nei loro petti il cuore sembrava voler uscire.  
La gitana sfiorò le spalle larghe dell'uomo, contemplandolo come il più prezioso dei tesori. Il suo corpo non era come lo aveva immaginato. Era ben formato, piacevole alla vista. Non si trattava de corpo di un ragazzo, ma di quello di un uomo e lei lo trovava terribilmente attraente. La sua pelle bollente, le sue labbra su di sé, non facevano che rendere tutto quello ancora più speciale. Non si era resa conto fino a quel momento di quanto lo desiderasse.

\- Sdraiatevi... -

Gli sussurrò, spingendolo leggermente sul letto, invitandolo a mettersi comodo. Claude Frollo obbedì, guardandola rapito. Nella sua testa ormai c'era solo lei: lei e il profumo dei suoi capelli, misto ad una contentezza indescrivibile. Non si era mai sentito così vivo prima. Avrebbe pianto se ciò non avesse rovinato quel momento, per cui trattenne le lacrime, limitandosi ad osservarla con attenzione e a trattarla con riguardo.  
Sospirò di piacere quando le labbra della giovane si premettero sul suo petto. Si era seduta a cavalcioni su di lui e ora gli lambiva la pelle, dolcemente, con la bocca e un certo tremore delle mani. Aveva paura di sbagliare, che non gli piacesse, ma il prete la rassicurò con una carezza sul viso e la invitò ad avvicinarsi, solo per poterla baciare.  
Si esplorarono a lungo, assaporando l'uno la bocca dell'altra, rubandosi ossigeno a vicenda in quell'intrecciarsi di lingue. C'era urgenza nei loro gesti, oltre che un certo timore, quasi reverenziale, per l'altro.  
Frollo la fece scivolare sotto di sé, cingendola con un braccio e sorridendo contro di lei. Le abbassò allora le spalline del vestitino, scoprendole il seno. Esmeralda intrecciò le braccia attorno al collo dell'arcidiacono, sfiorandogli i capelli con una mano. In un primo momento si sentì in imbarazzo e così lui, che attese qualche secondo, nell'indecisione, prima di sfiorarla e baciarla lungo l'onda dei seni. La zingara accolse volentieri quelle attenzioni, trovandole piacevoli e delicate, non rudi come quelle di Phoebus al Valdamore. Quanto si era sbagliata, quanto? Se solo avesse saputo riconoscere prima chi fosse degno del suo cuore, invece che assecondare i propri capricci da bambina!  
Passarono lunghi momenti ad accarezzarsi e baciarsi, temendo il momento che avevano agognato, Frollo più di tutti e due.  
Esmeralda allargò appena di più le gambe, invitando con un cenno l'altro a proseguire.

\- Te la senti di continuare? -

Le chiese sommessamente, mentre sfregava il viso contro quello della ragazza e lasciva che i suoi capelli neri lo solleticassero. Lei annuì docilmente, guardandolo.  
Allora la prese, piano, entrando in lei come altre volte era entrato per la porta di Notre Dame. Non fu come quando l'aveva quasi violentata. In lui c'era desiderio, sì, ma non di farle del male. Esmeralda nascose il viso contro la spalla sudata dell'uomo, trattenendo un mugolio di dolore. Lo strinse forte, cercando di non tremare troppo. Lui la accarezzava, le baciava ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta che riuscisse a raggiungere, in modo da rassicurarla, mentre si muoveva piano, per farla abituare. La ragazza gli graffiò la schiena, senza volerlo realmente.

\- Posso fermarmi, se vuoi... -

Esmeralda scosse la testa, ancora premuta contro di lui. Avrebbe sopportato.  
Presto, comunque, il dolore si trasformò in piacere, anche grazie a Frollo che riusciva ad essere calmo e misurato anche in quella situazione. Esmeralda sapeva che era solo per lei che lo stava facendo, oltre al fatto che non sapesse come muoversi. Fu tutto naturale, guidato solo dal loro istinto, ma mai brutale o privo di sentimento. Fecero l'amore, non passarono semplicemente una notte insieme.  
I mugolii di dolore si trasformarono in gemiti di piacere, i fremiti di indecisione in scosse di appagamento.  
Dopo l'amplesso si sdraiarono l'uno accanto all'altra, con il fiato grosso, gli occhi lucidi, stanchi e sudati, ma felici. Frollo la strinse e lei si accoccolò docilmente contro di lui, trovando finalmente il suo posto nel mondo, tra quelle braccia che sembravano fatte apposta per lei. Il prete le diede un bacio sulla fronte, scostandole poi qualche ciocca che le si era appiccicata al viso. Era felice di non averle fatto del male, di non aver lasciato che i suoi istinti più bassi prendessero il sopravvento. Si sentiva comunque pago di tutto quello che avevano provato insieme. Era felice, finalmente completo. Lei era la parte mancante della sua anima, del suo cuore.  
Egli la osservò addormentarsi, continuando ad accarezzarle la schiena con la punta delle dita. Lasciò che riposasse con la testa posata sulla sua spalla, mentre lui la guardava ancora e ancora, riempiendosi gli occhi di quella meraviglia.

\- Sì, ti amo. -

Sorrise, assopendosi anche lui poco dopo. Dormirono abbracciati, respirando i loro odori mescolati e godendo del calore del corpo che avevano accanto.


	7. VII Pt.1

Fu strano svegliarsi accanto alla ragazza, con il naso ancora premuto tra i suoi ricci neri e le braccia a cingerle il corpo. Frollo sentiva di aver trovato, finalmente, il suo posto nel mondo. Non che la sua vita di prima non gli piacesse, anzi, ne era sempre stato fiero e poteva dirsi soddisfatto di aver portato a termine tutti gli obiettivi che si era posto. Tuttavia, fin dall'adolescenza, si era reso conto di essere incompleto. Negli anni aveva cercato di riempire quel vuoto con lo studio, con la religione, con la devozione, ma a nulla erano valsi quei tentativi. Fino a quel momento non era riuscito a trovare pace, a sentirsi del tutto soddisfatto, ma ora, con lei al proprio fianco, finalmente aveva riscoperto quel pezzo mancante del suo cuore, della sua anima.  
Il prete osservò la gitana, facendo scivolare gli occhi sul suo viso, sul profilo morbido dei seni, dei fianchi. Era così bella e quella notte sembrava averla resa più donna. C'era qualcosa in lei che lo attirava ancora di più.  
Il petto dell'arcidiacono tremò e lui dovette separarsi dalla giovane, mettendosi a sedere sul bordo del letto e nascondendo il viso nelle mani. Cosa aveva fatto? Lei era giovane, fresca, e lui le aveva preso la verginità, aveva tradito il voto di castità. Dannato. Sarebbe stato dannato per l'eternità. Digrignò i denti, trattenendo un verso di frustrazione, che ingoiò. Come poteva sentirsi così scisso nel profondo? Da una parte la gioia di averla finalmente per sé, dall'altra la terribile consapevolezza di aver tradito una vita intera dedita al Signore. Si segnò, svutando il petto con un profondo sospiro.  
Esmeralda, intanto, aveva aperto gli occhi ed osservava la schiena nuda dell'uomo, contando i nei. Non capiva cosa avesse, ma era ovvio che fosse tormentato. Si mosse piano e con una mano risalì la colonna vertebrale, fino a passargli le mani sulle spalle e fargliele ricadere sul petto, stringendolo così da dietro.  
Claude Frollo fremette, lasciando che lei premesse la guancia contro il suo viso, per poi prenderle le mani.

\- Cosa avete? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato questa notte? Non... Non vi è piaciuto? - 

Lei si era sentita bene con lui e, nonostante il dolore iniziale, poi tutto era diventato magnifico. Lo sentì scuotere la testa, lo vide avvampare per un attimo, come se quei discorsi lo mettessero in imbarazzo.

\- No, bambina mia, è stato tutto perfetto. -  
\- Ma siete pensieroso... -  
\- Perdonami, non dovrei esserlo. - Le sorrise, voltando leggermente la testa - Stavo solo pensando. -  
\- Pensate sempre troppo. È per la vostra fede, non è così? Questo credo di averlo capito, ma poi? Vedo dai vostri occhi che c'è altro. Ditemi. -

Gli lasciò un bacio delicato sulla spalla. Incredibile quanto quella notte avesse reso naturali quei gesti tanto intimi. Era come se entrambi avessero capito come era la vita assieme ad un anima affine.  
L'arcidiacono prese un respiro profondo, cominciando a parlare.

\- Prima di tutto vorrei sapere se ti ho fatto del male. -   
Intrecciò le dita a quelle della ragazza, giocandoci distrattamente.

\- Non me ne avete fatto. Beh, all'inizio magari sì, ma è durato solo qualche minuto, ve lo assicuro. Di questo non dovete preoccuparvi. Vi avrei fermato o ve lo avrei detto. -  
\- E non ne sei pentita? - 

La zingara scosse energicamente la testa, ridacchiano sommessamente.

\- No, anzi... L'unica cosa è che mi spiace di aver infranto la promessa che avevo fatto. Così non troverò mia madre. - Esmeralda accarezzò l'amuleto che portava al collo, con fare pensieroso - Ma ho voi ora. Siete la mia nuova famiglia e a me questo sta bene. Continuate. - 

Claude Frollo si umettò le labbra. Il pensiero di confidarsi in quel modo con qualcuno che non fosse Dio gli risultava strano. Se fosse stata un'altra donna non lo avrebbe mai fatto, ma lei era diversa, unica nel suo genere, e l'uomo sentiva dal profondo del cuore che solo lei poteva comprenderlo e portare pace, una volta per tutte, nel suo cuore.

\- Sai che sono... - Scosse la testa - Ero un prete, un arcidiacono, e ho fatto dei voti e uno di questi è la castità. - 

Esmeralda non capiva ancora appieno dove volesse arrivare. Non conosceva la religione dell'uomo e cosa quelle parole significassero, per cui rimase ad ascoltarlo.  
\- Infrangere un voto vuole dire commettere peccato e commettere peccato porta l'uomo alla dannazione. Viene punito, per così dire, e deve espiare i propri peccati all'Inferno. - 

Frollo si voltò, per poterla guardare direttamente in viso. Si accorse dell'espressione della ragazza, la quale si sforzava di seguirlo nei ragionamenti e di comprendere cosa le stesse comunicando.

\- Vedi, per noi Cristiani esistono un Paradiso, dove risiedono Dio e i meritevoli, ovvero coloro che non hanno commesso peccato, e l'Inferno, dimora di Lucifero e dei dannati. Quest'ultimo è il luogo che ospita chi, come me, ha compiuto in vita azioni riprovevoli. Comprendi? - 

La zingara ci pensò qualche secondo, poi annuì.

\- Credo di capire, sì. Ho sentito parlare altre volte del vostro Dio e di quanto sappia essere crudele, ma non dovete avere paura. So che ne avete e che il vostro non è solo un dubbio o un pensiero che vi attraversa la mente. So che è qualcosa che vi tormenta da moltissimo tempo, me ne avete già parlato, ma al tempo non volevo ascoltarvi. Lo temete così tanto? - 

Frollo abbassò la testa, annuendo docilmente. Esmeralda aveva conosciuto anche quella parte di lui, quella più fragile e spaurita, di un bambino cresciuto troppo in fretta. La ragazza dai capelli corvini prese il viso dell'uomo tra le mani, costringendolo a guardarla negli occhi.

\- Non temete, perché ci sarò io con voi. E poi, se c'è una cosa che so, è che amare non è mai sbagliato. Mai. - 

Frollo si lasciò andare ad un sorriso, osando sfiorare le labbra di lei con le proprie, in segno di gratitudine. Aveva ragione, sì. Nonostante tutto anche lui sentiva che amarla non era sbagliato ed era l'unica cosa al mondo che avesse desiderato, anche più del sapere. E poi, si disse come aveva fatto in precedenza, l'Inferno con lei sarebbe stato come il paradiso.  
Si sentì come liberato da un peso, con le idee chiare e l'animo in pace. Incredibile quanto le parole abbiano il potere di mutare l'uomo. Era bastato aprirsi totalmente a lei e sentirle dire poche semplici parole per far crollare in lui ogni dubbio o resistenza.  
Poco dopo erano entrambi scesi al piano inferiore, anche se con una certa calma, dal momento che avevano preferito concedersi ancora qualche dolcezza prima scendere. Minuti fatti di carezze e baci appena accennati.

\- Volevo chiedervi... Vi andrebbe di mostrarmi di più di questo luogo in cui siete nato? Non parlo solo del paese, vanno bene anche i dintorni. - 

Si tormentò le mani, non sapendo come l'uomo avrebbe accolto quella proposta. Lei sapeva di essere una bambina e, spesso, temeva che lui potesse trovare infantile le sue richieste o il suo comportamento.  
Claude Frollo sorrise, guardando fuori da una delle finestre. Esmeralda si accorse di quanto quel sorriso fosse genuino, sinceramente felice, e le venne fatto di pensare che quella era la prima volta in cui lo vedeva assumere un'espressione de genere, libera da qualsiasi velo d'ansia o preoccupazione.  
\- Perché no? Mi piacerebbe passare del tempo con te, fuori da queste mura. So bene quanto tu preferisca la strada. -  
\- Oh, dite davvero? Possiamo? - 

Gli occhi della gitana si illuminarono e saltò sulla sedia.

\- Certo, dico sul serio! Fa caldo oggi, c'è un bel sole... Uscire non può che farci bene. -

Rise e quella risata produsse nello stomaco della ragazza il solito pizzicore piacevole. Lo guardò per qualche secondo, poi gli si gettò tra le braccia. Il prete ricambiò la stretta, poi la sospinse leggermente per un fianco, invitandola ad avviarsi verso la porta.  
Passarono la mattinata insieme, così come lei aveva chiesto e l'arcidiacono non poteva chiedere di meglio. La presenza della giovane gli permetteva di liberarsi da qualsiasi altro pensiero. Tutte quelle sensazioni, quei sorrisi, quelle carezze e quei baci che lei gli regalava, erano come una benedizione per lui. Si sentiva fortunato.  
Le aveva fatto vedere i dintorni, mentre aveva preferito rimanere lontano dal paese, per evitare di attirare sguardi indiscreti o che potessero ripetersi scene come quella del mercante. Il prete non si vergognava di lei, anzi, avrebbe voluto urlare a tutti il suo amore per la zingara, perché sapeva che quella giovane donna era molto di più, molto migliore, rispetto ad altre. Ma la sua razza era odiata da ogni individuo che abitasse quelle terre, per cui non voleva metterla in pericolo e rischiare che la chiamassero ancora strega. Non poteva e non voleva che le facessero del male, che venisse chiusa nuovamente in una cella, magari torturata e poi uccisa. No, si era ripromesso tempo addietro di proteggerla, se solo lei glielo avesse permesso. Fortunatamente, nell'ultimo disperato momento, aveva scelto lui e non la forca.  
Vide la piccola lasciargli il braccio, che fino ad allora aveva tenuto stretto, poggiandovi la testa di tanto in tanto. Frollo ne aveva approfittato per accarezzarle i capelli, quando poteva. Avrebbe passato la vita con le mani tra i suoi capelli. Quei ricci e quel colore così scuro lo incantavano. Esmeralda saltellò appena più lontano, raggiungendo una radura tra gli alberi. Lì piroettò, facendo gonfiare la gonna, mostrando le sue gambe agili. Rise e tese le mani in direzione dell'uomo, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi. Continuò quella sua danza, che l'arcidiacono immaginò essere più che altro una sorta di liberazione. L'anima della piccola non era fatta per stare chiusa in una casa. Claude Frollo la guardò intensamente, come l'aveva guardata la sera della festa dei folli. Tuttavia non c'era odio in quegli occhi e la Esmeralda non ne ebbe paura. Ballò per lui, sapendo quanto gli piacesse, prendendo poi anche a cantare. La sua voce era limpida, piena di gioia. Era la voce di chi ha tutta la vita davanti e ha intenzione di viverla appieno. Il vento, come richiamato da quelle note, cominciò a soffiare placido, sollevando alcuni petali dai fuori che lei aveva schiacciato con i suoi piedini e facendo stormire le fronde degli alberi che li circondavano.  
Frollo, contemplando quella visione magnifica, ascoltandola gorgheggiare, si chiese come gli era stato possibile odiarla o pensare di farle del male. Era qualcosa di cui si vergognava profondamente. Aveva cercato di nascondere quello che provava dietro una maschera fatta di perfidia, era arrivato a volerla morta pur di scacciare il tormento nel suo petto! Ma ora, ora che la vedeva così felice insieme a lui, ora che lei aveva detto di amarlo, era tutto diverso. Che grande errore aveva commesso chiamandola strega e poi cercando di possederla con la forza. La sua visione d'uomo di chiesa, nei confronti delle donne, aveva distorto ogni sua percezione, portandolo così al compimento di numerosi passi falsi, che quasi erano costati la vita di entrambi.  
L'arcidiacono si passò distrattamente le dita sulle labbra, tornando con la mente a quel bacio furente che aveva impresso sulla bocca della gitana al Valdamore. Non era stato per niente casto, per niente dolce come quelli che si erano scambiati poi, solo desiderio e passione, che avevano reso le labbra di lui bollenti. Forse in quel bacio c'erano anche rabbia e gelosia, dovute alla consapevolezza di non poter avere mai le mani sul corpo della giovane, come invece lo erano quelle del cavaliere. Eppure le cose avevano preso una piega differente e lui poteva dirsene felice. Non poteva chiedere di più.  
Esmeralda, con il fiato corto ed un ultima giravolta, portò le mani al cielo, ridendo e lasciandosi cadere tra l'erba. Da quella posizione osservò con curiosità il suo accompagnatore, sorridendo quando lo vide toccarsi le labbra. Era particolare, doveva ammetterlo, ma era un tipo di particolarità che aveva imparato ad apprezzare. Era la particolarità dell'uomo colto e misurato, così diverso dall'avventato e giovane Phoebus. Ma la Esmeralda non ne era pentita, credeva invece di aver fatto la scelta giusta: ciò che il suo cuore voleva veramente.

\- Venite! - 

Lo chiamò ad alta voce, per strapparlo ai suoi pensieri. La ragazza aveva capito che non era un bene lasciarlo rimuginare troppo. Frollo, infatti, si riscosse, apparendo agli occhi scuri della piccola quasi spaesato. I loro sguardi si incrociarono, allora lui si avvicinò a lei, mentre questa si lasciava cadere sul prato.

\- Scusami, mi sono distratto. Da tempo non ti vedevo così spensierata. Mi mancava ascoltarti cantare e guardarti danzare. -   
Non accennava a sedersi. Non era più nella sua natura il lusso di lasciarsi andare o anche solo giacere tra l'erba - abitudini che aveva perso fin dalla giovane età -, per imparare a stare chino sui libri o inginocchiato a pregare. Era rimasta in lui, poiché profondamente radicata, la compostezza di quando era ancora un sacerdote e la stessa serietà. I suoi gesti erano sempre misurati, precisi. La Esmeralda dovette allora invitarlo ad accomodarsi accanto a lei con un gesto ed un ampio sorriso. Ella notò una nota di sorpresa negli occhi dell'altro e un leggero tremito delle mani.

\- Con me non dovete essere così formale. Comunque nessuno ci vede e sedervi qui non vi farà del male. - 

Solo dopo quelle parole lui si accomodò, con la schiena dritta, le gambe incrociate e le mani sulle ginocchia. La ragazza ridacchiò, nascondendosi la bocca con una mano.

\- Potete rilassarvi, siete rigido. - 

Gli fece la sua solita smorfia, poi andò a sistemarsi contro il suo petto, come un uccellino che si rifugia nel proprio nido.

\- Sono stato educato così. - 

Si difese lui, passandole attorno le braccia e lasciando che la bruna giocasse con i fiori che li circondavano.

\- Lo so! - rise lei, lanciandogli un'occhiata fugace - Parlatemi di voi, delle cose che sapete. Mi piace ascoltarvi. - 

Disse, premendo la guancia contro la spalla dell'uomo, cosa che la fece quasi borbottare.  
Frollo sorrise, mettendosi meglio e rilassando finalmente le spalle.

\- C'è poco da dire su di me. Non ho avuto una vita particolarmente movimentata... - 

L'uomo cominciò, con voce calma, a raccontarle di tutto ciò che gli passava per la mente: ricordi, studi fatti, aneddoti, curiosità. Lei lo ascoltava avidamente, cercando di trattenere, come una spugna trattiene l'acqua, le informazioni che lui le elargiva con tanto entusiasmo. Quando egli si perdeva nei suoi discorsi, che a volte lei non riusciva a seguire, ma che ascoltava con tanta devozione, si sentiva sempre a proprio agio e avrebbe continuato a discorrere all'infinito, se avesse fatto piacere alla giovane.  
Mentre le parlava, però, parte della sua mente era sempre rivolto a quella zingara accoccolata contro di lui. Avere quel corpo era stato come trovarsi in Paradiso, ma più di quello, si disse, era stata l'idea che lei si fosse concessa spontaneamente, che lo amasse davvero. E allora aveva capito, il prete, che la sola carne non lo avrebbe mai saziato. Se ne era reso pienamente conto solo la sera prima, solo quando lo aveva accarezzato con quelle parole piene d'amore. Il fatto che fosse completamente sua, anima e corpo, era la gioia più grande che avesse mai provato e lui, sì, sarebbe stato suo allo stesso modo, con tutto il cuore e tutto sé stesso. La amava.  
Ancora si chiedeva come avesse potuto sposare Fleur-de-lys. Se non fosse stato per lei sarebbe partito molto prima, invece lo aveva costretto a seguirla per un paio di settimane in campagna. Odiava tutto di quel posto, soprattuto l'assenza di taverne. Poi, però, si ripeteva che lei era ricca e tutte quelle pene gli sarebbero valse un bel gruzzolo.  
Così, da quando aveva saputo dei due fuggiaschi, non aveva fatto altro che pensare e ripensare come vendicarsi. Non erano state settimane proficue, dal momento che giorno dopo giorno la sua mente veniva affollata da idee sempre più malsane. Il soldato era completamente offuscato dalla rabbia, mista alla gelosia e al risentimento. Il cuore dell'uomo è, purtroppo, debole e soggetto troppo spesso agli eventi esterni: se non lo si considera, se lo si lascia libero di battere incontrollatamente finirà inevitabilmente col marcire. Non lo si può domare facilmente e sono pochi quelli che ci riescono. Tra questi non c'era, di certo, il nostro cavaliere. In realtà non era una persona meschina, non fino a quegli ultimi eventi. Nel suo petto, si era accumulato un ammasso di bile tanto putrescente da renderlo cieco e furioso.  
Erano da poco tornati a Parigi quando decise che era ora di partire. Salutò la moglie con un sorriso tirato, dopodiché salì in groppa al proprio cavallo e, dando le spalle alla donna, il suo viso si sciolse in una smorfia di disgusto. Partì al galoppo, senza più voltarsi e con un unico desiderio: mettere fine a quella storia assurda.  
Quasimodo, dalla sua prigione di pietra, abbracciato ad una delle sue adorate campane, aveva assistito alla scena. Con il suo occhio, che aveva una vista acuta, aveva scorto il capitano, l'amato della zingara, dirigersi via dalla piazza, armato di tutto punto e con un'espressione che provocò un brivido leggero anche nel corpo del gobbo. Non era un brivido attribuibile alla paura, quanto al presentimento che qualcosa di terribile era in procinto di avere luogo. Il campanaro, allora, con le sue braccia forti e agili, si issò fino alla cima della torre che lo ospitava. Da lì poteva vedere tutta Parigi, la città era ai suoi piedi, e dunque poteva seguire tra le case, sulle vie, il destriero con il suo cavaliere. Di tanto in tanto scomparivano dietro qualche casolare, ma Quasimodo riuscì comunque a tener d'occhio Phoebus, fino a vederlo uscire non dalle porte della città che lo avrebbero condotto fino al campo militare, ma dalla parte opposta. Il poveretto sgranò il suo unico occhio: il capitano era diretto a Tirechappe.  
Non fece fermare il cavallo nemmeno un minuto. Lo spinse fino allo stremo, facendo in modo di raggiungere il feudo nel minor tempo possibile. Tutto il suo corpo fremeva, le sue mani stringevano convulsamente le redini e con gli speroni pungolava la povera bestia, noncurante.  
Lasciò il cavallo legato alla locanda del piccolo villaggio, dove si concesse un breve riposo, anche per poter riordinare le idee e scoprire quale fosse la casa in cui il prete era andato a rifugiarsi. Doveva rimanere il più lucido possibile e, per quanto ne fosse capace, pensare.  
Phoebus si passò una mano sulla fronte sudata, osservando il locandiere e sorridendogli in modo affabile. Alla vista dell'armatura dorata e di quel giovane così prestante, l'uomo si avvicinò subito - sperando, in realtà, in una lauta mancia, piuttosto che per timore delle armi.

\- Come posso esserle d'aiuto, messere? - cominciò, con tono servile - Questo non è posto da cavaliere e la guarnigione è piuttosto distante da questo minuscolo pezzo di terra. -

Il giovane agitò una mano, per poi lasciare sul bancone in legno, proprio sotto il naso dell'altro, una sacchetta piena di monete tintinnanti.

\- Questi sono per voi, ma ad una condizione. - 

Alzò la mano davanti al viso, tendendo l'indice e continuando a sorridere, per poi lisciarsi i baffi.

\- Sto cercando una persona. -  
\- Una persona, dite? Deve essere importante se siete venuto fin qui a cercarla con tutto questo denaro... - 

L'oste non faceva che fissare la saccoccia in pelle, leccandosi le labbra come fosse stato un cane davanti al suo pasto. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe addirittura cominciato a sbavare.

\- Si tratta dell'arcidiacono di Josas. So che vive qui, ma non vorrei certo setacciare ogni casa, amico mio. Sapete dirmi dove si trova? Dovrebbe avere con sé una ragazzina zingara. -  
\- Oh, quindi cercate Lui... - 

Il modo in cui pronunciò quella frase e il passo indietro che fece, indussero il capitano a pensare che potesse averne paura, ed effettivamente aveva ragione. Claude Frollo aveva il dono, o la maledizione, di incutere una certa dose di reverenza e timore a tutti, Phoebus compreso, per quanto lui non volesse ammetterlo.

\- Esattamente. Allora, sapete dirmi dove si trova? - 

Alzò un sopracciglio, aggiungendo un secondo sacchetto di monete.

\- Ecco, io... Che Dio mi aiuti! quel demonio si trova appena fuori dal villaggio. Non potete sbagliare, è l'unica casa che troverete, vicino al fiume e ad un piccolo bosco. - 

Detto questo afferrò il suo denaro e si rifugiò in cucina, con la scusa di aver qualche lavoro da sbrigare. Sperava solo che quel giovanotto potesse liberare quel minuscolo villaggio dal Demonio, arrivato lì con una piccola strega.  
Il soldato ghignò, prendendo un profondo respiro ed alzandosi, dirigendosi fuori.

\- Vi ho trovati... - 

Sussurrò, senza più riuscire a trattenere un sorriso vittorioso.


	8. VII Pt.2

Le settimane successive a quella notte d'amore erano state piacevoli per entrambi. Passavano quasi tutta la giornata insieme, tranne quando Claude Frollo era costretto a recarsi in paese per svolgere quello che ormai era diventato il suo lavoro. Conosceva bene le erbe e la medicina, per questo, nonostante la diffidenza, le persone si rivolgevano a lui. Era necessario anche per procurarsi quel tanto di denaro che bastasse per mangiare. Nonostante tutto avevano trovato, la zingara e il prete, il loro posto nel mondo, l'equilibrio giusto. Tra i due ne gioiva molto di più l'uomo, il cui cuore sembrava essersi acquietato, finalmente. Dormire accanto ad Esmeralda era per lui fonte di grande gioia, come lo erano le lunghe passeggiate o le sere passate a chiacchierare - seppur fosse lui a parlare per la maggior parte del tempo.  
Aveva scoperto una nuova vita e, sorprendentemente, gli piaceva. Era totalmente diversa dalla vita che aveva condotto precedentemente, ma ora si sentiva libero, pieno, completo. Di tanto in tanto con la mente tornava alla sua cattedrale, al suo figlio adottivo, al ricordo del fratello e allora cominciava a provare una certa dose di nostalgia per tutti i riti giornalieri che svolgeva, per i suoi studi e il suono delle campane. Ma poi vedeva il sorriso della Esmeralda e allora tutto si dissolveva, allo stesso modo in cui evapora l'acqua gettata sul fuoco.  
Anche la gitana sentiva la mancanza della Corte, dei balli nelle piazze e, soprattutto, della sua dolce e adorabile Djali, ma la presenza di Frollo le bastava, lui che era diventato la sua nuova famiglia. Si bastavano l'un l'altra.

\- Esmeralda... -

L'uomo la chiamò, mentre preparava un unguento profumato con alcune erbe. Teneva gli occhi fissi sul pestello, eseguendo movimenti decisi con le mani. Lei gli si accostò subito, sorridendo. Si sedette di slancio sul tavolo, facendo dondolare le gambe ed osservando il suo interlocutore.

\- Ditemi! - 

La sua voce era squillante. Il sospiro appena accennato dal prete, che non preannunciava mai nulla di buono, le fece corrugare le sopracciglia. Non era uno dei suoi sospiri tormentati, ma comunque la rese inquieta.

\- Ditemi. - 

Ripeté con tono più basso, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, mentre con l'altra tormentava il proprio amuleto.

\- Posso farti una domanda? È da qualche tempo che mi tormenta. -  
\- Certo. Potete chiedermi quello che volete, lo sapete. Così mi fate preoccupare... - 

L'arcidiacono si umettò le labbra, smettendo per un attimo con quello che stava facendo per poter guardare la ragazza negli occhi. Le poggiò una mano su una guancia, accarezzandola piano, per poi intrecciarsi attorno alle dita le ciocche dei suoi capelli corvini.

\- Perché mi ami? - 

Quella domanda, fattale con quel tono così accorato, come quello di un bambino che non capisce, riuscì a sorprenderla. Non era il genere di domanda che si aspettava e, in tutta sincerità, non sapeva cosa rispondere. La zingara si lisciò la gonna, sporgendo in fuori il labbro inferiore.

\- Non saprei dirvi. C'è forse un motivo per cui amare? -  
\- Ma che cosa ho mai fatto io per farti innamorare di me? Io povero curato a Notre Dame e tu... Tu magnifico essere, angelo più bello di tutto il Creato. -

Esmeralda sorrise dolcemente e gli appoggiò una mano sul petto. Solo lui sarebbe stato capace di dire certe cose.

\- Temete forse non sia amore? -  
\- Temo possa essere il tipo di amore che provavi per quel giovanotto. -

Lei scosse la testa.

\- No, questo no. È una cosa molto diversa, lo sento dentro. L'amavo intorno, quel suo aspetto da Dio, la sua armatura lucente, ma non sapevo non avesse nulla dentro. Con voi, invece... Provo qualcosa che riesce a darmi i brividi. Qualcosa di profondo, che non riesco a comprendere del tutto, ma so che al vostro fianco mi sento sempre felice, al sicuro e amata. -  
\- Anche dopo le cose che ti ho fatto? -  
\- Siete umano e sbagliate come tutti. Clopin lo diceva sempre: l'uomo non è uomo senza errori. - 

Claude Frollo rilassò le spalle, tese fino a quel momento.

\- È tutto nuovo per me e, sai, non so bene come... - 

Si interruppe, sentendo bussare con insistenza alla porta. Non aspettava visite, anzi, solitamente era lui a recarsi da chi avesse avuto bisogno. Fece per avvicinarsi alla porta, ma la ragazza lo trattenne per una manica, solo per potergli rubare un bacio veloce e poi lasciarlo andare. Lui le sorrise, andando finalmente ad aprire la porta.  
Aveva assunto la sua solita espressione di superiorità, quasi di sufficienza e disgusto, ma venne sostituita dalla sorpresa quando la punta di una lama gli si puntò contro il petto, spingendolo nuovamente in casa.

\- Ecco qui i nostri due fuggiaschi. - 

Phoebus fece schioccare la lingua, spostando lo sguardo dal prete alla zingara, che nel frattempo era balzata giù dal tavolo.

\- Vi ho fatto aspettare parecchio, ma il matrimonio, sapete, occupa tutto il mio tempo. Corna di Dio, sapete quanto ho atteso questo giorno? - 

Dal tremito nella sua voce era possibile capire quanta rabbia covasse, ma non potevano immaginare che oltre a quella vi fosse anche una certa dose di gelosia in lui - e di paura.

\- Cosa volete? - 

Chiese cauto il prete, cercando la Esmeralda con la coda dell'occhio, per assicurarsi che non fosse a tiro.

\- Cosa voglio? Osate chiedermelo? - sibilò - Voi, misero uomo di chiesa, lurido dannato, mi avete umiliato. Avete quasi osato ferirmi e mi avete portato via quel corpo e con esso quello che mi spettava: la gloria di colui che aveva restituito al re la strega! -  
\- Phoebus, mio, Phoebus, ti scongiuro... - 

La ragazza si avvicinò al soldato, con le mani giunte come in preghiera e gli occhi lucidi. Non voleva crederci, non poteva essere. Era arrivato a portarle via ogni cosa, ogni brandello di felicità conquistata? Sperava solo che quelle parole lo ammansissero.  
Il suo tono provocò una fitta nel petto del prete. Era dolce, accorato, come quando ancora lo amava. Che terribile dolore sentirla parlare così ancora una volta!

\- No, non ti avvicinare! - 

Come Frollo si mosse per mettersi davanti a lei, la lama si spostò dal suo petto alla sua gola, costringendolo ad arrestarsi. Ringhiò sommessamente, in segno di frustrazione.

\- Volete la gloria? Allora prendete me, non lei. Lasciate che torni alla Corte dei Miracoli e che viva. Vi seguirò, ma lasciate andare lei, se siete un uomo d'onore! - 

C'era disperazione in quelle parole, la paura di chi si trova in bilico su un baratro, dove ogni passo potrebbe essere l'ultimo. Inoltre l'arcidiacono temeva, più di ogni altra cosa, di perdere lei. Lei, che era tutto il suo fiato ormai. Non voleva vederla morire, non lo avrebbe sopportato.  
Curioso come fino a pochi mesi prima fosse pronto a farla impiccare se non si fosse concessa a lui, ma da quel momento erano cambiate tante cose.

\- Uomo d'onore, dite. - scrollò le spalle, facendo tintinnare la cotta di maglia - Lo sono. Per questo vi do la possibilità di procurarvi un arma e confrontarvi con me in duello. Ve lo avevo promesso, no? Quando mi avete dato i soldi per pagare la mia notte al Valdamore. E voi diceste che un giorno mi avreste ucciso, rammentate? -  
\- Rammento. -

Rispose in tono freddo, alzando il mento. Non aveva di scampo e non poteva fare altro che affrontarlo. Posò il palmo della mano sulla lama, facendogliela abbassare. Fissò i propri occhi, in cui saettava una cieca determinazione - la determinazione di chi ha qualcosa da perdere-, in quelli del giovane. Il biondo ufficiale lasciò che l'altro si allontanasse per cercare un'arma.  
Esmeralda osservava la scena, ammutolita ed impaurita. Non poteva niente, non le restava che guardarli e pregare un Dio che nemmeno conosceva.

Salvalo, ti prego. Fa che viva.

Si ripeteva lei.  
Claude Frollo recuperò, dal fondo di un baule, nascosto in un angolo buio della stanza, una spada. Era sempre appartenuta alla sua famiglia e nessuno l'aveva mai usata, se non suo fratello minore per giocare. Una volta estratta dal fodero la scoprì arrugginita in più punti e scalfita qua e là. Non era una lama adatta al combattimento, non più ormai. La vista di quella misera difesa fece scoppiare a ridere il capitano degli arcieri del re.

\- Volete usare quella? Tenete davvero poco alla vostra vita, allora! - 

I suoi occhi chiari sembravano sprigionare fiamme. Bramava il sangue di lui e il corpo di lei. Come può un uomo cadere tanto in basso? Quando si ha troppo si tende a volere sempre di più e, spesso, questo porta alla rivina dell'animo. Come Mida che, accecato dal desiderio, finì intrappolato dalla propria avidità.

\- Staremo a vedere. - 

Frollo ostentava una sicurezza che non aveva. Cercò di imitare la posa di guardia dell'altro, non avendo mai imparato la scherma. Lui era un uomo di religione, di scienza, non aveva mai provato interesse per quel genere di cose. La verità era che quel duello sarebbe durato poco, data la sua inesperienza e lui lo sapeva, eppure non voleva demordere e lasciare che gli portasse via la sua piccola Esmeralda con tanta facilità.  
Phoebus scattò in avanti, senza preavviso. L'arcidiacono fece appena in tempo a scartare di lato, sentendo la lama saettare vicino all'orecchio.

\- Potete fare di meglio, avanti! - 

Lo schernì il giovane, cercando di distrarlo.  
Lo sguardo del prete, come tutta la sua mente, cadde sulla ragazza, che lo stava guardando con le guance umide e gli occhi rossi. In quella frazione di secondo, in cui i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, lui la pregò di perdonarlo e le confessò quanto la amava. Le regalò un sorriso appena abbozzato, prima di tornare serio e parare appena in tempo un'affondo del soldato.  
Ad un secondo attacco, questa volta più forte, il prete sentì la lama tra le sue mani scricchiolare e i muscoli del proprio corpo gemere nello sforzo. Digrignò i denti, spingendo via con forza l'avversario, in modo da poterlo tenere a distanza. Ma Phoebus non aveva intenzione di demordere. Colpì ancora e ancora, con violenza crescente e il viso che si trasformava lentamente in un ghigno grottesco.

\- Facciamola finita con questo giochetto! -

Urlò. Non ne poteva più di quello stupido stregone che non faceva che scansarsi e parare i suoi colpi, senza mai attaccare. Con il braccio disegnò un arco e la sua arma, prolungamento del suo arto, colpì l'altra con una violenza tale da produrre scintille. Il contraccolpo vibrò nelle membra di entrambi, facendogli provare una sottile fitta di dolore che andava dalle mani fino alle spalle e parte della schiena.  
La spada che Claude Frollo teneva tra le mani si incrinò e, con un suono metallico, si spezzò.

\- Dite le vostre preghiere, anche se credo vi serviranno a poco. - 

Phoebus colpì con l'elsa il volto dell'altro, raggiungendolo sulla tempia. L'arcidiacono di Josas barcollò, portandosi una mano alla parte colpita e sentendo il sangue sotto i polpastrelli.

\- Siete accusato di crimini che nemmeno oso pronunciare. Io, Phoebus de Chateaupers, oggi sarò il vostro giudice e il vostro boia. -  
\- Lasciate andare lei, vi prego. Almeno questo. - 

Si portò una mano al petto e una la tese verso di lui, ansimando per lo sforzo appena compito. Cercava ancora di nascondere l'apprensione, di portare solo su di sé l'odio del giovane, per fare in modo che la piccola si salvasse. Non voleva nemmeno immaginare cosa quell'omuncolo sarebbe stato capace di farle: lo aveva già visto una volta.

\- Oh, credetemi, la lascerò andare. Non sono così meschino. - 

Rise. Poi successe tutto troppo velocemente. Sentì Esmeralda urlare e la vide coprirsi la bocca con le mani e scuotere la testa. Il dolore invase il corpo del prete solo quando urtò violentemente il pavimento, sotto il peso del soldato. Gli mancò il fiato, sentì la testa farsi pesante. Solo pochi secondi dopo percepì la lama scavare nella carne, tra le costole, ed inchiodarlo al pavimento.

\- No, Phoebus! - 

Esmeralda aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio di muoversi e si era gettata al fianco del soldato, prendendogli il viso con mani tremanti e le lacrime che continuavano a solcarle le guance.

\- Lasciatelo, vi prego! Vi prego, se mai avete provato qualcosa per me, non fategli altro male, vi scongiuro! - 

Non riuscì ad aggiungere altro, per via della voce rotta dai singhiozzi.

\- Esmeralda, vattene... - 

La ragazza non ascoltò il rantolo proveniente dall'amato e nemmeno prestò attenzione al fatto che cercasse la sua mano.

\- Mio Phoebus, mio Sole, ti prego... - 

Sul volto del soldato nacque una smorfia di disprezzo sentendo ancora una volta quelle parole di miele. La colpì con una gomitata, all'altezza dello stomaco, facendola cadere esanime a terra, poco più in là.  
Vedendo quel corpicino crollare, Frollo si agitò, procurandosi solo altro dolore. La lama non gli permetteva di alzarsi, di farsi vicino a lei. Lo strazio che l'acciaio gli procurava, però, non era minimamente paragonabile a quello che provava nel vedere la sua piccola rondine accasciata a terra.

\- Maledetto! Non era necessario fare del male a lei! - 

Tese le mani, per poterle serrare attorno al collo del biondo, ma questo, con un unico gesto del polso, mosse la spada, facendolo immobilizzare immediatamente e urlare in preda al dolore. Allora il prete cercò di spostarsi, di mettere fine a tutto quello, provando a fare leva sull'elsa, ma sentiva le forze venirgli meno, i muscoli che si rifiutavano di rispondere. Ormai il sangue si era raccolto in una piccola pozza sotto il corpo del prete, gocciolando lungo il filo della spada.

\- Una sgualdrina zingara non merita un trattamento diverso da questo. - affermò con semplicità. - Inoltre, credevate forse che l'avrei lasciata andare tanto facilmente? No, mi divertirò con lei, prima! Ditemi, come è stato prendersi la sua verginità? Oh, conosco le volpi come voi, so che lo avete fatto... Non vedevate l'ora. È per lei che mi avete pugnalato, per avere quel corpo. Ditemi, come è stato violarlo? No, non ditemelo! Voglio scoprirlo da solo! -

Intanto la sua voce era sempre più distante per Frollo. La vista cominciava a farsi incerta e le forze a mancare. Quando Phoebus si accorse che non riceveva risposta, si scostò da lui con un grugnito. Sperava di farlo soffrire di più, ma evidentemente aveva fatto male i suoi calcoli. Estrasse la spada e la rimise nel fodero, senza curarsi di pulirla. Si avvicinò poi al corpo della ragazza, la quale cominciava a riprendere conoscenza. Le girò attorno, come la belva con la sua preda. La scrutò, se la mangiò con gli occhi, per poi avventarsi su di lei.

\- Ora tocca a te, sporca zingara! - 

Rise trionfante.

\- Lasciami! - 

Gemette, cercando di liberarsi, di graffiarlo sul viso, ma lui le afferrò i polsi con una mano sola, tenendoglieli sopra la testa. Si avvicinò al suo viso, soffiando su di esso.

\- Mia, infine... E dammi le tue labbra! - 

La sventurata si agitò, seppur ancora intontita, e cercò il prete con lo sguardo. Lo vide a terra: sembrava non mostrare segni di vita, il petto era macchiato di sangue attorno ad una larga ferita, come il pavimento. Le lacrime ricominciarono ad inondarle il viso.

\- Cosa hai fatto? -  
\- Ho liberato questo mondo da un pazzo dannato! - 

Insinuò una mano sotto la gonna della ragazza, sfiorandole avidamente la pelle, mordendole contemporaneamente il collo e una spalla che si era scoperta durante quella specie di lotta. La carne di lei era bollente e profumata, tanto da inebriare il giovane soldato.

\- Ti voglio... - 

Le sussurrò in un orecchio, stranamente con la stessa dolcezza con cui le aveva parlato al Valdamore. Ma era tutta finzione, ora lei lo sapeva. Ora i ruoli si erano invertiti, per uno strano gioco del destino.

\- Phoebus, non voglio... Non voglio farlo. - 

Disse in tono supplichevole, sperando di muoverlo a commozione, ma quello nemmeno rispose, la sua mano continuava a percorrere il suo corpo, raggiungendo prima i suoi seni sotto la camiciola, poi scendendo fino alle cosce e così via. Non c'era amore, solo brama.  
La Esmeralda capì di non avere via di scampo. Chiuse gli occhi e si costrinse ad immaginare quelle mani come appartenenti all'arcidiacono, così come le labbra che le baciavano incessantemente collo e petto. Doveva immaginare che quel peso sopra di sé fosse quello di Frollo, come la sera in cui avevano giaciuto insieme. Forse in questo modo non sarebbe stato spiacevole allo stesso modo. Percepì Phoebus drizzare la schiena e armeggiare con la cintura, poi un mugolio sommesso e qualcosa di umido e caldo che cadeva sulla gonna.  
Socchiuse appena gli occhi, scoprendo dietro l'ufficiale il prete. Teneva una mano sulla spalla del soldato, così da farlo stare fermo, mentre l'altra era nascosta. Dal collo del capitano spuntava quello che era rimasto della spada di Frollo: un moncone appuntito, che aveva trapassato la gola del giovane, penetrando dalla nuca e uscendo appena sotto il pomo d'Adamo. Quello che era colato sulla gonna di Esmeralda era il suo sangue, che usciva dalla ferita e dalla bocca di Phoebus, gorgogliando, quasi schiumando.  
Il prete fece cadere con un gesto il cadavere di lato, liberando così la ragazza da quella vista orribile.

\- Bambina mia... - 

Le sorrise, felice di vederla incolume, fatta eccezione per qualche strappo nei vestiti. Aveva dovuto fare ricorso a tutte le sue forze per alzarsi e compiere quel gesto e ora si sentiva svuotato.  
Si poggiò ad una delle colonne di legno, ma le sue gambe non lo reggevano più, il fiato gli mancava e cominciava a sentire freddo, tanto che il suo corpo era scosso, di quando in quando, da tremiti. Rovinò a terra, con un tonfo sordo.

\- Claude! - 

Esmeralda gli si fece subito d'appresso, sollevandogli la testa e facendo in modo che la poggiasse sulle sue ginocchia.

\- Non lasciatemi, vi prego... - 

Singhiozzò, accarezzandogli convulsamente il viso, baciandogli la fronte sudata. Premette le mani sulla ferita, poi gli accarezzò il petto, evidentemente presa dal panico. Cercava di fermare l'emorragia, ma non sapeva come fare.

\- Mia Esmeralda, è tardi ormai... - le sorrise - Ma sono felice di aver... Passato questi giorni felici con te... - 

Ogni parola pronunciata era una fitta di dolore e faticava sempre di più a far uscire fiato dalla bocca per articolarle.

\- No, non dite così. Rimarrete con me, ce la farete! Ditemi cosa devo fare, come quando mi avete portata a Notre Dame! -  
\- Sarebbe tutto inutile... - 

Lei si morse un labbro, scuotendo la testa, per poi piegarla su di lui, nascondendo i visi di entrambi con i suoi capelli neri, come la tenda di un teatro, per separarli dal resto del mondo.

\- Allora portatemi con voi. -  
\- Non puoi chiedermi questo... -  
\- Siete tutto ciò che mi è rimasto e che amo! Voglio venire con voi, per stare insieme per l'eternità. - 

Il suo tono era sicuro e negli occhi neri della zingara era evidente la determinazione.

\- L'Inferno sarebbe il Paradiso con te... -  
\- Allora uccidetemi, tenetemi con voi! Ora uccidetemi e stringetevi a me, perché niente potrà ridarmi questo amore. - 

Sotto le sue mani il corpo del prete diveniva sempre più freddo e il sangue fuoriusciva copioso.  
La ragazza di alzò, recuperando il resto della lama spezzata e tornando poi ad accoccolarsi contro l'arcidiacono. Gli mise in mano quell'arma improvvisata, per poi dargli quello che sarebbe stato il loro ultimo bacio. Fu dolce e disperato al tempo stesso, la promessa che avrebbero continuato a stare insieme anche dopo, al di là dell'Aldilà, dove l'amore non muore.  
La scheggia di ferro penetrò nella carne ed Esmeralda, sorridendo, si spense tra le braccia di Frollo.

\- Vi amo... - 

Gli disse in un sussurro, con il suo ultimo respiro. L'uomo la strinse a sé, nascondendo il viso tra i suoi capelli, così da mascherare anche le lacrime.

\- Ti amo anche io. -

Pochi secondi dopo anche lui sprirò.  
Άνάγκη, Fatalità, non lascia nulla in sospeso. Nei suoi piani la loro morte era già scritta, Frollo lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo, e il ricordo di quella parola non lo aveva abbandonato mai. Ma aveva sperato, aveva osato e aveva vissuto. Più di ogni altra cosa, egli era riuscito ad amare e ad essere amato. Esmeralda. Lei, solo lei e sempre lei. Era stato felice e se ne andava senza rimpianti, sapendo che anche lei, alla fine di tutto, era contenta di essere al suo fianco. Che grande commozione era, però, per lui stringersi a lei sul punto di morire e immaginarsi come sarebbe stata la loro vita, come sarebbe stata la sua misera vita nell'infinito abbraccio della Esmeralda.  
I loro cadaveri vennero trovati la sera stessa da una donna del villaggio, la quale, non vedendo arrivare il prete con la medicina che avrebbe dovuto portarle, si era decisa a recarsi da lui. Le guardie giunsero il prima possibile, riportando il corpo di Phoebus alla povera vedova e gli altri due a Montfaucon, nella fossa comune. Non meritavano una sepoltura, per questo vennero lasciati lì, senza onori o qualcuno che li piangesse.  
Quasimodo, che dall'alto della sua cattedrale poteva vedere tutto, scorse una dama vestita di bianco correre incontro un drappello di uomini, i quali trasportavano una lettiga e il corpo composto di un soldato: Phoebus. Il campanaro lo riconobbe immediatamente. Si concentrò quindi sulle labbra di uno degli uomini a cavallo, sforzandosi di capire.  
Tutto quello che gli bastò fu comprendere la parola: Montfaucon. Non gli serviva altro. Aveva sperato, pregato perché non succedesse nulla alla sua amata e al suo maestro, ma era stato tutto vano. Quella parola, tra le altre, stava a significare che uno dei due - o entrambi - doveva essere morto e quindi gettato là.  
Il gobbo si calò agilmente sulla piazza, solo per scomparire tra le ombre di Parigi.  
Giunto alla fossa comune vi si calò, riconoscendo subito i due corpi. Si trovavano in pose scomposte, lontani fra loro, ma il destino aveva voluto che le loro braccia si tendessero verso il corpo dell'amante, come a cercarsi. Quasimodo li sistemò, di modo che potessero rimanere abbracciati anche nella morte. Notò che sui loro visi non c'era alcuna espressione di dolore, solo serenità.  
Si accucciò ai loro piedi, guardandoli.

\- Oh! Tutto quello che ho amato... - 

Sussurrò. Lì si lasciò morire, a guardia dei due sventurati.  
Non ci è dato sapere, né vogliamo indagare, se i due riuscirono a ritrovarsi anche dopo la morte, ma quello che è certo è che noi, gli artisti senza nome, faremo rivivere questa storia da oggi all'avvenire.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi scuso per questa pazzia, ma ho pensato che, forse, una possibilità il nostro povero prete se la meritava. Perdonate eventuiali errori e non esitate a farmeli notare ( so che il testo è in grassetto, ma non so per quale motivo il sito continua a mettermelo cosi... ) ! Piccola nota, che potrebbe infastidire qualche lettore, il mio Frollo, quello che mi sono immaginata per questa storia, somiglierà a quello di Vittorio Matteucci, scusate.  
> Comunque spero che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e spero di riuscire a pubblicare al più presto anche il secondo!  
> Grazie.  
> -Jun


End file.
